Vangelis Portraits
by Pandoras Team Inc
Summary: Os anjos, à ordem de Deus, precisam reunir personificações terrestres e purificar a Terra. Mas antes disto, eles precisam acabar com o único obstáculo: o santuário de Atena. Cap. 04 Descobertas... inedito no ar!
1. Prologo

**VANGELIS PORTRAITS**  
_Pandora's Girls_

_Nota de Esclarecimento: Por motivos alheios, a equipe do Pandoras Team resolveu reeditar todo o fic Vangelis Portraits para melhor a leitura de todos e tampar buracos. Peço desculpas pela demora e acompanhem agora aventura!_

_Com vocês...Vangelis._

"_Os humanos nada sabem, mas houve sim, antes deles, antes de tudo, no começo da criação, antes de Eva e Adão, outros da espécie humana já existiram. Nós, depois da eliminação de todos eles, apagamos todo e qualquer rastro desses seres, por ordens diretas do Senhor. Esses seres eram exatamente como os de hoje: eram capazes, reflexos do Senhor... Mesmo que, naquela época, não soubessem construir arranha-céus, desafiar e brincar de Deus, falar diversas línguas, armar guerras e intrigas, eram criaturas divinas, que todos nós cuidávamos com prazer. Sim, nós protegíamos a todos, assim como o Senhor, e juramos defendê-los e à Terra a todo custo._

_Estávamos errados... Iríamos falhar... Nós, todos nós, iríamos falhar..._

_E começamos as intrigas, não entre os homens, os quais seria fácil acabar, pois eram criaturas muito compreensivas, humildes, que sabiam quando erravam. Mas, sim, entre nós. Um de nossos companheiros, cego pela vontade de se igualar, ou até ser mais que o Senhor, denominado Lúcifer, junto com outros anjos que também possuíam o coração corrompido pela ambição, rebelaram-se contra o Primum Mobile, contra o Senhor. Ele, até o fim, protegeu seu povo, mas foi em vão... De nada adiantou, pois em pouquíssimo tempo, todo aquele povo maravilhoso morreu... Guerras, prostituição, genocídios, suicídios, pedofilia, ódio, ambição, pragas, doenças, incestos... As pessoas, inclusive os irmãos, começaram a se matar. Os parentes de sangue, todos praticavam atos incestuosos, e mães seduziam os próprios filhos. Nunca houvera catástrofe maior..._

_Lúcifer, sorrindo de vitória, conseguiu o que queria._

_Ele destruiu aquela raça... Todos se foram, e aquele incidente foi, pela ciência, encoberto como o início do universo, quando se ocorreu o que eles chamam de Big Bang. Sim, houve uma grande explosão, mas essa foi a explosão da raça, da Terra, anunciando um recomeço doloroso para todos nós..._

_Os homo sapiens atuais têm vergonha do que, antes, sucedera-se nesse planeta. E eu não os culpo._

_Eu também tenho vergonha em lembrar-me daquele tempo. Tempos bons, transformados em desgraças... E nunca haverá desculpas, o que explique o que deixamos fazer por nos deitarmos demais na fé, na sabedoria Dele. Não podíamos questionar qualquer ordem do Senhor... E quando Ele nos mandou explodir a Terra, para recomeçarmos... Como sofremos! Destruir todos aqueles seres, por mais corrompidos que ficaram, foi terrível. Afinal, quantas vezes Ele quis recomeçar?_

_O que Ele quer, na verdade? O bem de seus filhos? Ou uma raça perfeita?_

_O 'Big Bang', a arca de Noé, e agora... Quantas vezes mais Ele quer destruir o planeta, para 'recomeçar'? Eu sou um Anjo, não posso rebelar-me, mas essa dúvida me come há séculos. O que nosso Senhor quer de verdade?_".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Um dos jovens padres do Vaticano entrou na sala escura, onde guardava-se os mais secretos arquivos, histórias, relatos, testemunhas, e tudo que ligava-se à religião, do planeta. Curioso por descobrir mais sobre uma pequena marginália que encontrara num livro, onde se dizia que havia, ali, anotações especiais para saber-se mais sobre o Éden, ele fechou-se na sala escura, e acendeu, ternamente, uma vela.

Ele sabia que, naquele dia, a segurança não estava tão pesada. Por isso foi fácil entrar ali.

Um padre que, antes de vestir a batina, foi ladrão e arrombador de portas profissional, um gaturno, não teria problema nenhum em driblar alguns poucos seguranças, sem chamar a atenção. Sendo um "oficial da fé", aquilo tornava a entrada ainda mais fácil. Ao entrar, depois de ligar a vela, deparou-se com incontáveis prateleiras, cheias de livros empoeirados. As teias de aranha davam um ar assombroso ao recinto, e até já faziam parte da decoração, de tantas que havia. Andou sorrateiramente pelas prateleiras, a sombra que produziam com a tênue luz da vela assustava o novato ainda mais.

Ao fundo, finalmente, ele encontra uma pequena mesa, repleta de papéis. Aproximou-se, a curiosidade e a adrenalina, o medo de ser descoberto, palpitando em cada veia, cada movimento do jovem padre.

Encobertas por uma montanha de papéis, encontrava-se, uma de cada lado da mesa, algumas pedras.

Como aquelas que Moisés usou para apresentar os dez mandamentos ao povo, que na verdade, eram doze. Sim, aquela velha história do tropeço de Moisés, onde uma das pedras quebrou-se, e onde encontrava-se dois mandamentos, era antiga, mesmo que pouco conhecida, e não precisava ser relembrada naquele momento.

Tomou uma das pedras na mão, e percebeu que não havia letras, apenas gravuras.

"O que é isso...?"-murmurou o jovem padre, perplexo e encantado diante daquele mistério.

Gravuras eram fáceis! Poderia decifrar facilmente, mas era uma lástima que a adrenalina lhe tirava parte da capacidade mental.

Na primeira delas, encontrava-se algumas pessoas na parte inferior. Acima delas, majestosamente, havia uma nuvem com um homem sentado num trono, e outros seres o rodando, alguns tocando instrumentos.

"Deus e os Anjos, hein."-sorriu o novato, feliz com a descoberta.-"E estes devem ser os primeiros homens!"

Aquilo estava o interessando.

Na segunda delas, desta vez, um dos homens que rodavam aquele que estava sentado apontava uma espécie de lança para o ser sentado. Os outros pareciam perplexos. Abaixo deles, ainda sim, havia as pessoas.

Na terceira, o homem sentado levantou-se, com uma expressão severa, parecendo querer punir o anjo de arma. Abaixo dele, os homens que, antes, pareciam em paz, agora estavam aglomerados, torturando-se, matando-se, cometendo atrocidades uns aos outros, como um bando de pecadores.

Na quarta pedra, o anjo que se rebelara contra o ser sentado, assim como alguns outros anjos atrás daquele armado, são jogados nas profundezas das trevas. Estas estavam representadas como nuvens negras dançando abaixo da terra.

Na quinta, os homens estavam numa verdadeira guerra. Os seres celestes estavam na Terra também.

Na sexta pedra, os seres celestes estavam girando a Terra, todos com fortes energias sendo emanadas de seus corpos, como se estes fossem uma espécie de bomba, prestes a explodir.

Na sétima, o planeta, como se fosse um Big Bang, explodiu.

"Nossa...O que é isso, Deus...?"-perguntava-se o padre novato, extasiado com aquelas pedras. Por Deus, o que era aquilo? Parecia uma raça antiga, assim como no nórdico Ragnarok, onde o povo descontrolou-se. Aqueles eram anjos que destruíram a Terra, como se fosse uma explosão. O que era tudo aquilo?

Na oitava pedra, enfim, apareciam dois seres. Um homem e uma mulher. Adão e Eva, com certeza... Era fácil para alguém que conhecia, de cor, todas as "fábulas" da bíblia. Eles admiravam uma cobra enrolada numa árvore.

"Adão e Eva...E a serpente da tentação!"-o padre sussurra, a luz tênue da vela iluminando fracamente as pedras e sua expressão admirada, com medo de gritar e ser descoberto.

Na nona, o homem e a mulher são envoltos em uma nuvem negra, a mulher com uma maçã comida na mão.

Na décima pedra, encontrava-se um navio pronto, com um homem colocando diversos animais dentro dele. As pessoas, aquelas que estavam vendo aquilo, tinham uma expressão divertida.

Na décima primeira das pedras, uma parede de água, semelhante à um grande dilúvio, afogou aquela população. O barco continuou navegando, seguro.

Na décima segunda, o barco "aportou" em cima de uma montanha.

"Este é o dilúvio...A arca de Noé! Tudo igual!"-ele falava com alegria e convicção.-"É tudo igual!"

E ali acabava o primeiro monte de pedras. Ele as depositou no mesmo lugar de onde as tirou, e finalmente pausou-se para respirar. O que era tudo aquilo? Contava com fidelidade os incidentes do Éden e de Noé... Mas o que era aquele primeiro incidente? Ele percebeu que estavam em ordem de tempo, de quando aconteceu... Portanto, haveria um outro acontecimento antes da criação do planeta, do Éden? O que era? Aquilo tudo era mais do que o jovem padre conseguia agüentar racionalmente, e ele estava realmente excitado.

Ao sentir que seus músculos estavam finalmente relaxados, e suas pernas já não mais tremiam tanto, ele tomou o segundo monte de pedras, que pareciam estar mais limpas e recentes, como se tivessem sido "fabricadas" há pouco tempo.

Na primeira destas, encontrava-se uma fila contínua de prédios, e algumas pessoas passeando por estes.

"Deve ser na atualidade..."-ele respirou com dificuldade.

Na segunda pedra, nove pessoas subiam aos céus, e nove anjos posicionados, estavam ali, como se estivessem recebendo-as. O jovem padre percebeu que se tratava dos nove anjos das nove categorias. Abaixo deles, no subsolo, um anjo de asas negras, Lúcifer, era provável, recebia seis pessoas.

Na terceira, aquelas nove pessoas pareciam ter se fundido com os anjos.

Na quarta pedra, os dois humanos recebidos por Lúcifer lutavam contra as nove pessoas com os anjos, e lá em cima, nas nuvens do céu, Lúcifer e Deus estavam juntos. O demônio tocava nos ombros do Senhor.

Na quinta pedra, os anjos, munidos com uma esfera de energia, pareciam perfurar as nove pessoas que, antes, guerreavam com eles.

Na sexta pedra, aqueles mesmos nove anjos matavam a todos da Terra.

Na sétima, eles novamente, como naquela sexta pedra do primeiro monte, posicionaram-se como uma roda, entre o planeta Terra, explodindo em seguida.

Na oitava pedra, a Terra estava como uma poeira cósmica.

Na nona pedra, Lúcifer destruía todo o universo, e Deus parecia jogado num canto, como se estivesse morto. Ao redor Dele, os anjos que, antes, destruíram tudo, também pareciam mortos.

Olhou novamente todas as pedras, como se não acreditasse no que enxergava. As últimas, com a destruição daquelas nove pessoas, as pessoas do mundo inteiro, a explosão do planeta, o Senhor e os Anjos mortos... Era algo fantástico demais para ser verdade, mas também assustador demais para ser ignorado.

"Será que... Isso é realidade? Então... O que acontecera...?"-ele repetia, como medo evidente. Qualquer um que conhecesse a religião, que enxergasse aquelas pedras, qualquer um assustaria-se.

Por que o Vaticano escondia aquilo? Por que possuíam aquilo?

Saiu com mais pressa do que aquela que possuía quando entrou da sala, deixando as pedras, a pressa, jogadas no chão. Mas o novato não viu os escritos atrás da décima pedra, em latim, que continuavam sendo iluminados pela escuridão: "_Vangelis Portraits_" e "_Anima Mundi_".

**Continua...**


	2. Capitulo 1

**VANGELIS PORTRAITS**  
_Pandora'sGirls_

**Capítulo I - _Conheça Você Mesmo..._**

Metatron caminhava em passos hesitantes. O Anjo da categoria Serafins recebera, há pouco tempo atrás, uma convocação do Senhor, que lhe fora entregue por um de seus ajudantes, Sitael. Mas não era uma convocação só para ele... Todos os anjos estavam inclusos. E era esse motivo que o deixava receoso. A última vez em que todos os anjos foram convocados todos juntos, à frente de Kami-sama, fora naquele dia do grande dilúvio de 40 dias.

A roupa branca podia até ser confundida com o corredor branco e largo que ligava Primum Mobile, a morada angélica, com a morada de Deus. A única coisa que o diferenciava naquele espaço eram os cabelos ruivos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo pequeno, e a pele branca e impecável. Ao chegar quase ao portão da morada de Deus, trombou, acidentalmente, com Raphael, que também exibia preocupação em sua face.

-"Oh, Metatron! Desculpe-me... Eu nem vi para onde estava indo!"-desculpou-se o Anjo das Virtudes.

-"Tudo bem, Raphael, fico feliz que tenha trombado com você... É bem melhor do que me encontrar com aquela criança do Camael!"-ele suspira.

-"O QUÊ!"-eles ouvem uma voz ao fundo. Camael, com um rosto furioso, exclama. -"QUEM É A CRIANÇA AQUI! SAIBA QUE SOU MUITO MAIS MADURO QUE VOCÊ, Ô COISA CHATA!"

-"Calma, Camael... Mal nos encontramos, e você já está gritando."-Raphael toca no ombro do Anjo das Potências.

-"Criança."-Metatron sorriu ao provocá-lo. Ele gostava de Camael, mas não negava que adorava irritá-lo.

-"Ora seu, repita isso!"-o anjo gritou, mas de maneira mais ponderada.

-"Criança!"-uma voz masculina suave disse, seguido de um breve riso. E não fora só com ele; todos riram menos Camael.

-"Até você está contra mim, Auriel?"-Camael pergunta, baixando a cabeça. Nova explosão de risos.

-"Estou brincando com você, caro Camael... Você não é uma criança... Eu diria que você é um..."-o Anjo da classe Tronos pensava em algo para descrevê-lo.

-"Bebê."-Raphael diz. E todos riem novamente.

-"Eu vou iniciar uma guerra contra vocês dois, se continuarem com isso!"-ele declara.

-"Tudo bem... Chega de brincadeiras, pessoal!"-Raziel chega, um tanto arfante.-"Temos uma convocação de Kami-sama a seguir, lembram?"

-"Nossa! Raziel está mais responsável que o Metatron... Vai chover o quê hoje?"-Camael solta um comentário; até Raziel, o Anjo dos Querubins, ri desta vez.

-"Cabe mais dois?"-Haniel, o Anjo dos Principiados, chega perguntando. Junto com ele encontrava-se Mikael, ou Miguel, o Anjo dos Arcanjos.

-"Sempre coube."-Metratron lhe responde, sorrindo.

-"Assim espero..."-Mikael sorri.

-"Há quanto tempo não nos reuníamos juntos por aqui, não é?"-Raphel comenta.

-"Sim... Desde o dilúvio dos 40 dias...Deus queria que procurássemos alguém que ele pudesse poupar..."-Metatron lembra-se.

-"Noé era um bom homem!"- Uriel, o Anjo das Dominações, chega. Agradou-lhe o tópico da conversa, e ele apressara o passo por isto, já que os anjos possuíam uma excelente audição.

-"Raphael escolheu bem."-Camael sorri.

-"Claro que ele foi à escolha perfeita! Afinal, quem foi que o escolheu?"-Raphael diz, alterando sua postura para uma mais orgulhosa.

-"Pecado capital... O orgulho."-Haniel diz.

-"Obrigado por dizer isto por mim, Haniel."-Metatron lhe agradece, sorrindo por ver o rosto de derrota de Raphael.

-"Oras! E quem disse que eu tenho orgulho!"-o anjo das Virtudes discorda. -"Sou bastante humilde, por sinal!"

-"Sim, sim, nós sabemos..."-Camael suspira, e todos riem.

-"Pessoal, é melhor irmos logo. Deus pode ficar bravo conosco."-Auriel lhes alerta.

-"É verdade, vamos embora..."-Haniel diz, e todos seguem juntos até o salão de Deus, onde este os esperava. Mas todos os anjos, sem exceção, estavam preocupados com o quê Kami-sama diria... Certamente, e eles sabiam disto, não era algo que lhes agradaria.

Ao chegarem em frente ao portão, encontraram Gabriel, o representante da classe Anjos, ali parado, hesitante sobre abrir a porta ou esperar um pouco mais.

-"Gabriel!"-saudou Camael.-"Parece que chegou antes de nós!"

-"Sou responsável... Assim que recebi a convocação, que me foi entregue por Rochel, eu vim correndo para cá. Mas lembrei-me da nossa última convocação, e... Fiquei hesitante entre abrir e não abrir esse portão..."-ele murmura, tocando o portão mogno com a mão direita.

-"Nós também estamos preocupados."-Uriel diz, sorrindo.

-"Vamos entrar todos juntos, assim, não haverá medo!"-Haniel propõe.

-"Gostei de sua idéia, Haniel, vamos então, caros amigos."-Auriel diz, abrindo lentamente a porta.

-"Pensei que anjos fossem imunes aos sentimentos humanos como o medo, a ansiedade e a hesitação..."-comenta Gabriel.

-"Eu também pensei, Gabriel..."-Metatron lhe diz, dando um meio sorriso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Num amplo salão, onde existia uma longa mesa de mogno, cadeiras forradas em branco, à cor da paz. Assim como o resto do local. Também existia num canto um tapete enorme felpudo, branco e bordado em prata, com almofadas coloridas e macias, caso as pessoas que ali estavam preferissem um pouco mais de descontração.

Mas não era aquele caso; cada um que saia da enorme porta dupla de mogno trabalhada com imagens de pequenos anjinhos com asinhas em um ambiente de rica natureza, se sentava numa das cadeiras da mesa. O silencio era praticamente palpável, cada um assimilando o encontro com Ele. Poucos haviam trocado informações, apenas os nomes.

Saia provavelmente à última pessoa do encontro, visto que havia somente uma cadeira vazia, e parecia meio nervosa e resmungava. Era um rapaz que resmungava algo em uma língua latina, provavelmente italiano. Ali a língua falada era somente o Latim.

Estava para acontecer uma reunião entre os representantes de cada grupo angelical... Algo que a muito não acontecia ali, e de suma importância.

-"Ai! Mas tinha...?"-Camael resmungava.-"Tinha que ser justo os meus bichinhos e as minhas plantinhas a pagar pela decisão Dele?"

-"É, Camael... Sem duvida, você não sabe que a calma é uma virtude. Além do mais fique tranqüilo, se acalme um pouco e de qualquer forma provavelmente deverás incorporar um rapaz que terá um estilo como o seu, Ele sabe que de outra forma ninguém irá te agüentar..."-Raphael comenta.

-"Cala a boca Raphael! Acho que a minha ficha mudou... Eu realmente iria ir num homem, mas depois que eu discordei do chefe em destruir minhas plantinhas...Minhas lindas plantinhas... Acho que ele resolveu mudar de idéia..."-risos entre os anjos.

Isso era o estilo de Camael, poderia até destruir uma cidade inteira, como fez uma vez com Sodoma e Gomorra, porque os homens em sua grande maioria maltratavam suas plantinhas. Mas falar que ele tinha que arrancar uma roseira, por exemplo, era questão de calamidade. Outra paixão os seus bichinhos; o anjo achava uma fofura animaizinhos pequenos e doces. Isso até mesmo um leão, um tigre eram lindos e fofos.

-"Calem-se todos! Onde já se viu questionar uma ordem Dele!"-Metatron grita.

"Calma aí Metranon! Eu sou fiel ao nosso senhor, apenas não estou nem um pouco a fim de ter de mexer no ciclo ecológico da Terra, mais perturbado do que já está graças aos humanos..."-Camael esfria os ânimos do anjo dos Serafins.

-"Vamos parar com isso... Menos, pessoal... Menos..."-Raziel suspira.

-"Finalmente alguém parece pensar que não é hora para discussões... Obrigado, Raziel!"

Raziel sorri.

-"Não foi nada Uriel... Mesmo porque eu não gosto de ter de massacrar milhares de pessoas."

-"Não me olhe com essa cara Metranon, nem você Auriel, não gosto de pensar que terei de matar as pessoas a que há tanto tempo fui designado a proteger..."-Raziel diz cabisbaixo.

-"Todos fomos caríssimo, de uma forma ou outra..."-fala Auriel.

-"Então que tal vermos quem seremos?"-pergunta Camael, olhando para si e os outros.

-"Essa menina que encarnaras Camael, deve ser no mínimo integrante do... Do...Greenpeace, não?"-Miguel pergunta.

-"É claro, Miguel... Então, Metranon, essas pastas saem ou não?"-pergunta Camael, sentando-se, finalmente, na cadeira vaga.

-"Sinceramente, você não veio com o dom da paciência embutido, Camael..."-Raphael suspira.

-"Quem ficou com as virtudes foi você Raphael, não eu..."-nova onda de risos.

-"Camael..."-Mikael começou.

-"Tá bom... Parei Mikael..."- dizia o anjo das Potências, Camael, enquanto Metranon, com um movimento suave das mãos, entregas às pastas. Na verdade, estas voam em direção a cada um.

-"Olha só a ficha do Haniel!"-fala, dessa vez Raziel, todos vão direto onde tem a ficha com o nome acima Haniel, e a foto da menina que ele encarnaria.

-"Meus Deus!"-solta Uriel, sem nem perceber, e então, ouve-se um trovão.-"Ops... Desculpa aí, Senhor...Foi sem querer..."

-"Haniel..."-começa Metranon.-"Sinceramente, tome cuidado para não morrer de fome!"

-"Oras... É só eu ficar perto do Camael!"-responde o indicado.

-"Opa! Olhem bem a ficha deste ser..."-Camael nem tinha olhado a sua ficha. Agora é que não olharia tão cedo.-"Não faz parte do Greenpeace"

Ouve-se um murmúrio de indignação: "Ainda se diz o Anjo das Virtudes!", e uma explosão de risos acontece, afinal, estamos falando de anjos, seres mais sensíveis e com uma audição apurada.

"E eu acho que o Senhor, ele que me perdoe, mas ele só trocou o sexo da encarnação do Camael"-Auriel diz, e mais risadas acontecem.

-"Na realidade, ela até combina com o Camael.."-fala Metranon.-"Foi escolhida a dedo para você..."

-"Arf...Dá pra pararem com isso! Com licença, que eu tenho mais o que fazer!"-Camael grita, mesmo que de maneira ponderada, ainda estava emburrado.

-"É... Pelo que está escrito aqui...Combinam sem dúvida alguma...Acho que você vai gostar dela, Camael."-fala Mikael.

-"Como disse eu tenho mais fazer! O 'Chefe' pediu que eu distribuísse as armaduras..."-nisso, batem a porta. É um anjo ajudante, chamando por Camael, por ordens do Senhor.-"Viu?"

E saiu do recinto. As conversas e comparações continuavam... Apesar de estarem entrando numa época de guerra, eles ainda aproveitavam esses últimos momentos de relativa paz. Quando Camael volta, ao seu lado estavam alguns ajudantes, que apenas deixam enfileiradas caixas de titânio, e um pacote com vestes, assim que estes saem começa a chamar pelos nomes das pessoas que encarnarão, e do local da onde vieram.

-"Do Japão, Kanako Aoyama."-quem se levanta é Metranon, e vai até a que é indicada por Camael pega a caixa de titânio onde estaria guardada a armadura, e recebe também um pacote com algumas vestes, na verdade camisas e calças especiais para se usar por baixo.

-"Eita...Japão novamente...Akane Soyoyoama."-foi a vez de Haniel.

-"Brasil, Juliane de Santa Ana."-foi à vez de Mikael se levantar.

-"Itália, Ângela Alexandra Montini."-e esperou ninguém se levantou. Esperou mais um pouco.-"Hei! Ninguém vai vir pegar não!"

Uma nova explosão de risos, o primeiro a falar é Metranon.-"Esta é você, caríssimo...Não percebestes que saiu da sala falando italiano?"

-"Na verdade não..."-mais risadas, estas acompanhadas do próprio.-"Vamos à próxima...Er...Só tem o apelido da garota, mas...Brasil, Mila."

Agora, se levanta uma garota nem magra, nem gorda, nem alta, nem baixa, cabelos pouco acima dos ombros, castanho claro. Era Raziel, e a próxima foi Uriel, ou melhor, Hellen, da Grécia.

Após as armaduras entregues, e Camael com um ar meio sério, que não convenceu ninguém, ia falar, quando foi interrompido por Raphael.

-"Gostei dessa malha... Mas, não reconheço o fio...Poderia me dizer qual é?"-ele pergunta.

-"Então Rafael..."-Camael já começou a imaginar a reação dos outros. -"Foi uma sugestão minha, e o Senhor aceitou..."

-"Ai, meus céus..."-comentou Mikael.-"O que foi que você inventou dessa vez anjo-verde?"

-"Bem... Er... Foi assim, além da proteção da armadura eu pensei, porque não um tecido mais resistente? Uma malha? Como..."

-"Como acontecia na idade média, às malhas feitas, muitas vezes da união de argolas de metal, que auxiliavam na proteção dos guerreiros..."-Metatron diz, em tom professoral.

-"Obrigado, Metranon... Mais alguma coisa a dizer ou eu posso continuar?"-Camael pergunta irritado.

-"Esteja à vontade..."-responde Haniel.

-"Então... Foi feita uma mistura, eu mesmo já verifiquei, e irá ajudar na proteção, é muito mais resistente do que se fosse uma copilação das malhas medievais... Em prata, são fios de aço e titânio fundidos, maior resistência, e tem também uma proteção contra ferrugem!"-mais risos dos anjos; Camael e suas idéias-"A maneira como ele foi trançado no tecido, formando triângulos. O tecido é feito de uma substância 80 vezes mais resistente que o aço na mesma espessura..."

-"Interessante isso..."-comentou Metranon.

-"Sem dúvida... Agora, é uma substância natural, alguma coisa sintética que os mortais descobriram, ou que você mesmo desenvolveu?"-pergunta Uriel.

-"Ela é natural Uriel, é produzida por um inseto..."-Camael diz, em tom superior.

-"Um segundo, Camael... Substância! Inseto!"-começou Raphael, ele conhecia bem Camael, e já imaginava o que poderia ser-"Não seria..."

O anjo concordou com a cabeça.

-"Você bateu com a cabeça em algum lugar Camael!"-pergunta novamente Raphael.

-"Oras! Claro que não!"-o anjo responde.

-"Er... Dá pra falar de uma vez o que é Camael?"-interroga Gabriel.

-"Teia de aranha, simplesmente isso... Teia de aranha..."-fala um Raphael, não muito contente.

-"Você surtou de vez Camael!"-agora, quem diz é Auriel.

-"Calma aí, somos anjos, vamos agir como tais! Vamos ouvir o que Camael tem a dizer antes de começarmos a reclamar! Talvez tenha alguma lógica..."-Raziel abafa uma nova discussão que nasceria.

-"Obrigada Raziel."-Camael falou com uma cara emburrada, talvez tenha alguma lógica. -"Como eu disse, a teia da aranha é 80 vezes mais resistente que o aço, na mesma espessura. Além disso, essas malhas foram abençoadas pelo Senhor, o que aumenta mais ainda sua proteção. Eu fiz uns testes com ela, pra ver como seria e tudo mais, e também ela é bastante maleável, leve, os fios estão organizados para auxiliarem na transpiração do corpo e, ao contrario de um fio de teia, ela não gruda não, tá, Raphael!

O anjo disse isso, prevendo o que o outro falaria, e fazendo uma careta um tanto infantil, no final da explicação.

-"Camael, a intenção é boa, mas, como as meninas irão se trocar na hora da batalha?"-Metatron pergunta.

-"Oras! Eu disse é abençoada. Faz o trabalho sozinha, ela vai ficar justa a pele, e se quiserem não irá ser necessário usar as calças, ou usá-las, mas eu acho interessante usar..."-Camael explica.

-"Se você fosse um mortal, seria um cientista maluco pertencente ao Greenpeace, sem dúvida alguma!"-começou Metatron, mas um envelope surgiu a sua frente, repentinamente, e pelo lacre, era "Dele". O anjo se limitou a abrir, conferiu o conteúdo e se pronunciou.-"Kami-sama avisa que já tem seu 'alvo' inicial escolhido, o Santuário de Atena..."

-"Mas Athena sempre nos auxiliou a proteger a Terra, e a manter a justiça..."-comentou Mikael, confuso.

-"Ao que indica, eles estão mudando seu posicionamento, e de maneira bastante discreta, estão planejando um golpe à humanidade, esta que já não vem se comportando bem..."-continua Metatron.

-"Então, o primeiro lugar que devemos combater será lá... E provavelmente se o derrubarmos..."-fala Raphael, sem terminar, surpreso com o plano.

-"O resto do planeta não oferecerá resistência!"-termina Auriel.

-"Sim! Seria, sem dúvida alguma, o principal ponto de resistência ao projeto de purificação das almas e limpeza da Terra!"-diz Raziel.

-"Se esses são os planos de Kami-sama, é isso que iremos fazer; Apenas as almas que ele indicar como merecedoras de sua benção, e que realmente se redimirem, as que merecerem seu perdão, serão as que continuarão..."-se limita a falar Uriel.

-"Como dizem, apenas a fé salva... Veremos quanta fé os homens ainda depositam sobre 'Ele'."-é o comentário de Gabriel.

-"Camael, como já sabes, deverá fazer com que alguns acidentes ecológicos aconteçam. Terremotos, maremotos, vulcões, isso irá ser o primeiro aviso de que tudo está para acontecer..."-avisa Metatron.

-"Por isso estavas tão nervoso quando chegou Camael?"-pergunta Haniel.

-"Sim Haniel, e você irá comigo nessa missão..."-o anjo fala.

-"Sim... Sim... Também não gosto da idéia de ter de mexer com isso, mas é necessário para que o homem entenda que deve parar para pensar mais em seus atos, e não ir agindo de forma desmedida... Quantos espécimes já se foram, espécimes de animais... De plantas, que hoje auxiliariam no combate a doenças..."-Haniel dizia, em tom pesado.

-"Nem me diga... Haniel, nem me diga..."-Raphael murmura.

-"Agora, chegou à hora, a nós, os representantes de cada principado, devemos ir ver pessoalmente como serão nossos corpos, já conhecemos o físico, temos um pouco e sua mentalidade nessa ficha... Agora vamos indo, buscá-las e trazê-las aqui... Para explicarmos exatamente o que Kami-sama deseja..."-Metatron encerra o encontro, cada um parte com a caixa da armadura e as vestes, que iriam deixar em um local mais resguardado, após isso cada um parte para o encontro com seu "corpo" na Terra.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_China..._

Um jovem chinês voltava de uma vila próxima a Rozan em direção a sua residência localizada nos Picos Sagrados, levando as compras que Shun-Rei havia lhe pedido. Ele já foi conhecido como Mestre Ancião, mas agora que retomou a sua juventude, prefere que seja chamado pelo seu verdadeiro nome, Dohko.

Dohko, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Libra para de andar e volta seu olhar aos céus, tem um estranho pressentimento, um pressentimento ruim de que alguma coisa estava errada.

"Que Cosmos são esses?"-murmura, apressando o passo. Infelizmente não iria jantar com Shun-Rei essa noite, teria que ir ao Santuário imediatamente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mikael desceu até onde sua escolhida estaria, uma igreja, um bom sinal, demonstrava que a menina era alguém preocupada com os outros, ao que indicava isso era o que acontecia, a menina – segundo sua ficha – auxiliava crianças dentro da igreja. Esperou que ela saísse do lugar, e após um 'pequeno' contratempo, em que ele achou por melhor interferir, para evitar que ocorresse algum acidente a levou para onde os outros anjos deveriam estar enviando as outras pessoas. Para o Primum Mobile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kanako, esta era a sua escolhida, Metranon iniciou seu trabalho observando de longe, uma menina estudiosa, presidente do grêmio escolar, mas... Um passado triste, uma ganância sem limites por tal motivo. Assim que a viu sozinha a levou para com os outros.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

De dentro da onde o mal estava se concentrando quem imaginaria que uma das escolhidas do Senhor estaria ali? '_Mas está' –_ é o que pensa Uriel, ao ir buscar sua escolhida, Helen, uma jovem apaixonada por –_ infelizmente_ – um dos cavaleiros era uma pena a magoa que teria de guardar, mas era esse seu destino. O mais rápido que pode Uriel levou-a para o Primum, onde estariam todos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O que tinha de inteligente, tinha de briguenta, mas seu grande amor pela natureza e pelos animais mais que justificavam sua escolha. Esse foi o pensamento de Camael, era esforçada e mesmo vindo de uma família de posses trabalhava. Apenas não era membro do Greenpeace – _uma pena _– na opinião do anjo. Mãe falecida, pai indiferente, lhe sobrara apenas o irmão, isso talvez justificasse em parte sua personalidade. Após uma briga e de uma ligeira observada, Camael levou-a, cumprindo sua missão de busca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Raziel poderia afirmar que teve um longo dia na sua missão, ao descer para buscar sua escolhida, Mila, mas a cada instante em que parava para pensar e escolher como seria sua melhor forma de abordá-la, ela sumia para algum canto. Por fim, após um bom tempo de 'perseguição' conseguiu leva-la ao Primum, mas lá viram um gato, nada de anormal, nem tanto, afinal o outro anjo, Camael deveria estar por ali também.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gabriel observou sua escolhida se afastando, e refletiu os acontecimentos de sua busca, apesar de um visual gótico e de gostos diferentes dos demais, Camile, era uma pessoa religiosa, e isto era o que mais importava pena que nem todos que moravam na mesma ilha que ela pudessem entender que o mais importante era a aparência interna e não, como acontecia na grande maioria das vezes, a externa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Haniel segurava uma moça desmaiada, estado de choque... Nem é todo dia em que uma pessoa cega consegue enxergar algo, principalmente quando se é cego a vida inteira, ele entendia Akane, sua escolhida deveria estar se sentindo, pelo menos esperava, a única coisa que lhe parecia improvável era que ela fazia aulas de arco e flecha e acima disso, conseguia se entender muito bem, seria esse o tão conhecido instinto humano. Ao seu lado o cão guia da menina. Levou-a mesmo desmaiada ao salão de reuniões onde deveriam se unir aos outros, fez um sinal ao cão que o seguiu, com certeza Camael iria gostar de ver o animal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Uma pessoa de boa índole, alguém que se sacrificaria por outra pessoa, essa era Alielly, para as crianças doentes que ela ajudava a cuidar no precário hospital próximo a sua casa, uma mãe, uma jovem que tanto se diferenciava das demais de sua idade. Raphael não pode deixar de gostar da jovem, assim no momento que deixou o hospital e após um pequeno contratempo e também, um pequeno desejo realizado, seguiram ambos para junto dos outros.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

De Dentro da Corporação KAZ, em Tóquio, nasceu TL-1, por alguns poucos, chamada Tsubame, uma criatura humana, uma menina projetada para ter o DNA perfeito e se algo fosse falho, apenas seria apagado. Não tinha direito a uma memória nem a nada, era simplesmente uma pesquisa de laboratório, talvez por isso a escolha, não estava contaminada com a sociedade humana, era pura, ingênua, nem falar ela sabia. Seria como um sinal de libertação a essa criança, sim, criança, pois apenas as crianças, e muitas vezes nem elas, estão ainda puras, longe da maldade alheia. Auriel não pode deixar de gostar da menina, seria uma pena que com os acontecimentos fosse perder boa parte da pureza que seus olhos transmitiam, mas mesmo assim não deixou de cumprir sua missão ao leva-la para o Primum, reunindo-se aos outros.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Índia..._

_Estado de Uttar Pradesh, Atual região de Kassia...Kushinagara._

Um homem que carrega o estigma de ser o Mais Próximo de Deus, voltou a esse lugar sagrado para meditar e aumentar seu cosmos ainda mais, pois apesar da aparente paz no mundo, como Cavaleiro de Atena, deve-se manter sempre vigilante.

Shaka da Armadura dourada de Virgem, no entanto não consegue encontrar a paz necessária para atingir o Nirvana.

"Demônios... espíritos desencarnados... ousam entrar aqui?"-Shaka pergunta com um semblante inalterado ao sentir a presença de espíritos imundos em seu santuário e estes seres o cercarem-"Estão confiantes em me atacar, aqui nesse solo sagrado."

Ele se ergue e continua a falar.

"A única opção de vocês e serem novamente lançados ao esquecimento do inferno, espíritos dos condenados..."-ele une as mãos e uma luz intensa expulsa os espíritos para o lugar de onde vieram.-"Tal ataque não foi ao acaso, eles se sentiram corajosos em entrar em um lugar sagrado...Algo de muito estranho acontece, como se as forças das trevas aumentassem sua presença nesse mundo. Se o mal deseja isso, cabe a mim...Shaka de Virgem descobrir o que acontece e detê-los."

E o cavaleiro abandona o templo, em direção ao Santuário de Atena.

Continua...


	3. Capitulo 2

**VANGELIS PORTRAITS**

_Pandora's Girls_

**Capítulo II – Prenúncio do Apocalipse I**

_**Primum Mobile,**_

_**Em um lugar chamado de Nimbus...**_

Em alguns minutos, todas as nove meninas já se encontravam na sala através da porta de magno, onde anteriormente os anjos tinham se reunido com Kami-sama há um tempo.

Cada uma delas estava nervosa, apreensiva e curiosa para saber o que exatamente as trazia ali. Estavam todas dispostas numa mesa redonda, pulando uma cadeira, sentadas cada uma em frente a onde estava escrito seu respectivo nome. Finalmente, uma mulher de cabelos ruivos quebrou o silêncio:

'- Oi! Meu nome é Julie de Santa Ana.' – ela e as outras então perceberam que as palavras que saíram da boca dela eram latim – Sou do Brasil e vocês? – perguntou sorrindo

'- Do Brasil? – perguntou uma outra de cabelos loiros e curtos – Que coincidência, sou de lá também. Mila.'

'- Bem, eu sou da Grécia. Chamo-me Hellen Venizellos'– e sorriu.

'- Akane Soyoyoama, Japão, ex-cega e esse é o meu cão-guia, ou era, sei lá...'– falou, deixando as outras confusas.

'- Er... Kanako Aoyama, também do Japão, lá de Osaka.'

'- Ângela Alexandra Montini. Prazer, sou da Itália.'

'- Nossa! Também sou da Itália, lá da Ilha de Capri. Sou Camile. – sorriu cordialmente – Você mora na capital?' – perguntou para Ângela

'- Moro sim, por que?.'

'- Ai, sorte sua! Quem me dera voltar pra Roma!'

'- Olá! Sou Alielly, da Alemanha.'

'- Rrrrr...'

'- Hei, você não fala, não!' – perguntou Kanako.

A menina apontou para o nome da pasta em frente a ela.

'- Tsubame? É esse o seu nome?'

'- Tsu-Tsubami...' – tentou imitar.

'- Tsubame'– falou Julie em tom professoral, dando ênfase ao "e" final.

'- Tsubame – repetiu, acertando dessa vez.'

'- Gente, ela parece ter uns 9, 10 anos. Mas não aparenta saber falar...'– disse Ângela.

'- É mesmo'– concordaram as outras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do lado de fora, os anjos conversavam.

'- Amigos, como vamos contar pra elas o que o Senhor pretende?'

'- Na verdade, nós não vamos contar. Lembra-se das ordens do Senhor?'

'- Claro, mas elas não são burras...'– argumentou Haniel.

'- Além do que, a minha escolhida... Não sei como ela vai lidar com destruir o Santuário e matar os próprios amigos!' – falou Uriel.

'- E a minha, então, que nem sequer pensa em lutar ou coisa do tipo!' – disse Raziel.

'- Que situação difícil, meus caros!' – falou Gabriel chegando –Desculpem-me, acho que me atrasei um pouco. Mas por que estão todos aqui e ainda não entraram?

'- Kami-sama achou melhor darmos a elas um tempo para se conhecerem... – explicou Camael.'

'- Todos aqui sabem o que teremos de fazer depois que acabarmos nossa missão na Terra, não?' – perguntou Metatron austero.

'- Sim – responderam os outros.'

'- Então, não se apeguem a elas, confiem na decisão d'Ele. – conclui Metatron.'

Os anjos ficaram calados, pensando no que o Serafim tinha dito, até que:

'- Acho que já demos a elas tempo suficiente.'– comentou Auriel.

'- Sim, vamos entrar – falou Camael – E disfarcem esse pesar pelo menos um pouco.– adicionou.'

Mikael abriu a porta e os outros oito logo o seguiram.

Finalmente estavam os nove Anjos e suas respectivas representantes ao lado de cada um, sentados em volta da grande mesa que a sala possuía. Antes que Metatron começasse a falar, Raziel tomou a dianteira:

' - Camael, foste tu que por acaso trouxestes um gato para o Primum?'

'- Não acredito! De novo trazendo animais Camael?' – falou Raphael repreendendo-o.

'- Gato? Não... Desde o leopardo no século retrasado, não tentei trazer mais nada.' –falou, coçando a cabeça com uma das mãos e surpreendendo as jovens.

_'- Um leopardo?_'- foi o que pensaram.

'- Então de onde será que veio?' – perguntou meio que para si mesmo o primeiro anjo a falar.

'- Não importa. – começou Camael – Deixe-o ficar... Aliás, antes que joguem a culpa em mim, nada contra, até gosto disso mas... De quem é esse cachorro?' – apontou o cão que estava perto da porta, alguns riram do comentário de Camael.

'- Meu! É que eu costumo precisar dele lá na terra...' – falou Akane.

Após isso Metatron, finalmente pode começar o seu discurso sobre o que elas vieram fazer e suas missões... Ele já estava seguindo falando há algum tempo quando...

'- CAMAEL!...'- ouve-se o grito de Metatron de repente interrompendo sua própria fala, Camael até parecia quieto, estranhamente concentrado quando se tratava de Camael...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Grécia, Atenas – Santuário da Deusa Atena**_

_**13° Templo...**_

Pelo que Shaka disse ao chegar, sendo reafirmado pelo próprio Mestre e pelo cavaleiro de Libra, a união dourada foi convocada - os 12 cavaleiros de ouro juntamente de Kanon e os cavaleiros de bronze Seiya, Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu – para discutir o assunto. De repente, um forte terremoto se iniciou derrubando alguns vasos, ouviu-se o som de estatuas quebrando. Foi muito forte e surgira do nada, nenhum sinal havia antecipado o tremor, nem houvera avisos sobre a possibilidade de algo ocorrer... Então, em menos de um minuto, algo entre quarenta e cinqüenta segundos, ele cessa como se nunca tivesse ocorrido...

'- O que será que foi isso?'- perguntou Seiya.

'- Foi... Estranho...' - murmurou Shun.

'- Todos estão bem?' - perguntou Saori, recebendo um sim dos demais.

'- E você, Saori, está tudo bem?' - Seiya pareceu preocupado.

'- Claro.'

'- Este estranho acontecimento... Por acaso, tem a ver com o que íamos discutir?' - Aioria perguntou, curioso.

'- De certa forma, sim.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'- Tá... Tá... Já parei... Mas seria a solução mais pratica e efici.. O.k., não falo mais nada, mas que...'

'- Chega!'

'- Você não pode contrariar as ordens do Senhor e...'

'- Tá... Já disse que parei... – e completou em pensamento – _Chato!'_

Uma das escolhidas, de cabelos lisos e loiros e com belos orbes azuis, levantou o braço, como se estivesse pedindo permissão para falar.

'- Sim, Alielly? – perguntou Raphael – Algum problema?'

'- É que... Ela, Tsubame, eu acho, parece não saber falar...'

'- Ah, sim! – Auriel bateu na própria testa – Acabei esquecendo que ela não sabia falar... De qualquer jeito, não tem problema. – falou, colocando a mão sobre a boca da menina em seguida – Pronto! Você está bem, Tsubame?'

'- Sim.– respondeu, um pouco tímida.'

'- Conseguiu entender o que nós estávamos conversando antes?'

'- Si-sim.'

'- Ótimo! Desculpe-me, Metatron! Se quiser continuar...'

'- Obrigado – agradeceu o Serafim.'

O anjo, então, explicou a missão que teriam de realizar. As meninas não entenderam muito bem o que iria acontecer com elas, mas confiavam nos anjos.

Ao final da reunião, os anjos e elas iriam se unir. Todos saíram da sala de reunião e passaram para a imensa sala branca, onde os anjos esperaram mais cedo. Cada anjo ficou em frente à sua respectiva representante. Todos pegaram na mão direita das meninas. Preparavam-se para se unir a elas.

'- Me-medo.' – soltou a pequena Tsubame.

'- Não precisa ficar nervosa, pequena. Confie em mim...' – falou sereno, e logo se fundiu ao corpo de sua escolhida.

'- Mas o que vai acontecer com a minha alma?' – perguntou Alielly ansiosa.

'- Nada, só vai entrar em repouso, dentro de você mesma.'– sorriu Raphael, também se unindo a loira.

'- Uriel, não vamos machucar ninguém, não é!'– questionou a mulher de cabelos acaju.

'- É, prometo que vou poupar inocentes.' – tranqüilizou Hellen, enquanto fundiu-se a ela.

Logo, todos os anjos estavam incorporados e as almas das meninas descansavam, dando aos anjos controle total do corpo delas, exceto por Raziel, que tinha uma certa dificuldade com Mila, mas nada demais.

Todos desejaram uns aos outros boa sorte. Em poucos minutos, cada um já tinha partido. Um para cada direção do mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'- Grande Mestre, Atena, têm alguma idéia do que possa estar causando... Isso?'

'- Chamei-os aqui justamente para isto'

'- O quê?' - todos pareciam confusos.

'- Esta é uma reunião dourada, cavaleiros de bronze. Chamei-os aqui justamente para investigarem, enquanto a reunião se estende.' - falou o Mestre, com uma estranha calma.

'- Investigar? Onde?' - Pégasus estava confuso.

'- Escutem... Há alguma força poderosa causando isto. Uma força que implica toda criatura, matéria e vida, por mais ínfima que seja. Há alguém com poderes além de nossa imaginação causando isto.' - Saori explicava.

'- Deuses? - pergunta Milo.'

'- Não. É outra coisa. Algo até mais forte que isto.'

'- E, de acordo com o que disse a deusa Atena, esses seres atacarão, em nome de seu senhor, em alguns pontos da Terra.'

'- São mais que um!' - Hyoga alterou-se.

'- Sim. Bem mais.' - respondeu o Grande Mestre.

'- De acordo com a concentração de Cosmos que senti em alguns pontos da Terra, já tenho uma idéia de onde possam atacar.'

'- E que lugares... São esses...?' - perguntou Kanon.

'- Os ataques serão, presumo, em vários monumentos do mundo inteiro. Mais precisamente nos países Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, França, Egito, Camboja, Rússia, China, Japão e Austrália.' - falou Saori.

'- Mas... Como vamos chegar em tempo para impedir isso!' - Seiya alterou-se, e outros cavaleiros também pareciam alterados.

'- Acalme-se, Pégasus. A fundação já providenciou aviões e tudo mais.- o Grande Mestre disse. – Precisamos que vocês impeçam essa destruição em massa, por isso vamos mandá-los, cada um dos cavaleiros de bronze, para proteger um lugar.'

'- E quanto a nós, mestre?' - Shura perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

'- Vocês ficarão aqui e sairão quando eu ordenar.' - disse ele.

'- Eu concordo.' - Saori murmurou.

'- Por que os cavaleiros de bronze irão! Por que não nós! Somos mais fortes, poderemos com esses caras!"'- Milo pareceu mais alterado do que antes.

'- Eu concordo, Grande Mestre, Atena! - bradou Kanon.'

'- Mantenham a calma, Milo e Kanon. Sabemos o que estamos fazendo...' - disse Saori, calmamente.

O Grande Mestre entregou um pergaminho a Seiya e ordenou:

'- Entregue essa ordem aos outros cavaleiros de bronze. O Senhor Tatsumi irá orientá-los sobre o que precisarem.'

Logo que os Cavaleiros de Bronze se retiraram, Mu perguntou:

'- Atena, a senhorita acha mesmo que eles vão dar conta?'

'- Sim, Mu. Eu confio neles, tanto quanto em vocês. E caso algo dê errado, vocês estarão a postos, bem aqui.'

'- Sim, Senhorita.'

'- Agora acho que já podem revelar o que verdadeiramente nos traz aqui, pois todos aqui sabem que há mais além desse ataque.'

'- Infelizmente, Aioros, nós não sabemos muito mais do que já contamos. Só espero que meus temores não se tornem verdade...'

'- Que temores seriam esses, Grande Atena?'- perguntou Shura, preocupado.

'- Nem sei como começar, mas... A Terra desde sempre nunca foi só protegida por mim, como imagino que vocês saibam. Há Alguém com que eu sempre colaborei e vice-versa. Mas faz tempo que eu passei a sentir que havia algo de diferente...'

'- Algo diferente como? '- perguntou Saga.

'- Não sei, mas parecia que a energia deste Ser tão bondoso havia se transformado...e não se assemelha nem o pouco com o que era...'

A deusa preocupada caminhou para o terraço, olhando os céus e se perguntando o que havia acontecido com Ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**No Camboja,**_

_**Angkor Wat...**_

Num monte, no meio da floresta, erguia-se o Angkor Wat, o maior templo hinduísta de Vishnu do mundo. Haniel achava uma pena destruir tanta história assim, sem contar que haviam alguns monges no lugar, mas acreditava que no fim, tudo daria certo, afinal os cálculos de Deus são e sempre foram perfeitos, não ia ser agora que Ele iria errar.

O anjo, então, desceu e pôs os pés na terra. Caminhou até ir ficando mais perto. Quando estava a uns 10 metros, pegou uma flecha nas costas e começou a mirar. Após calcular um pouco, lançou uma poderosa energia, que atingiu duas das quatro torres de uma só vez.

Então, monges começaram a sair correndo do templo, e logo, saiu também um jovem de cabelos verdes com uma grande urna nas costas. O garoto assim que saiu, olhou para os lados procurando um sinal de onde tinha saído toda aquela energia e saber por que ele não sentiu nenhuma ameaça.

Passou os olhos por aquele verde-vivo da floresta e qual foi a sua surpresa ao achar uma garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, com ASAS nas costas e um arco-e-flecha na mão esquerda. Pelo visto parecia pronta pra lançar mais uma flecha.

_'Mas isso poderia matar as pessoas que ainda estão lá dentro' _pensou rapidamente imaginando a catástrofe _'Não posso deixar isso acontecer'_

'- Armadura de Andrômeda – e logo a armadura uniu-se ao corpo do jovem cavaleiro – 'Ei você!' – apontou para o anjo – 'Pare com isso! Vai matar quem ainda está lá dentro! E saiu correndo rumando até onde estava o outro.'

'- O que você quer, cavaleiro?'

'- Apenas evitar que inocentes morram! Quem é você e por que faz isso?'

'- Sou Haniel, Príncipe dos Principados e apenas aqui estou para cumprir ordens, nada mais, nada menos.'

'- Ordens de quem?'

'- És ignorante, jovem? Obviamente que são ordens d'Ele, o Ser Supremo, Deus.'

'- Deus? Mas por que Deus faria tal coisa, como matar inocentes?'

'- No momento, não tenho muita certeza também, mas não irei contestá-lo, Deus é sempre sábio e sabe o que faz. Agora me dê licença, pois preciso terminar o que comecei.'

O anjo pegou outra flecha e começava mais uma vez a mirar o alvo, quando o cavaleiro se meteu na frente do campo de visão do anjo.

'- O que estás a fazer, cavaleiro? Vai se intrometer entre um anjo e o cumprimento de uma missão? Achas, verdadeiramente, que vou me deixar parar por ti?'

'- Na verdade não.'

'- Então tudo bem! Se não vais sair por bem, será por mal! – e atirou uma flecha no cavaleiro.'

Shun então foi atingido e o golpe o fez cambalear para trás e cair. Mas logo levantou-se.

'- És mais forte do que eu imaginava, hein!'

'- Correntes de Andrômeda!'

O anjo foi rapidamente imobilizado pelas correntes, mas com um simples gesto fez as correntes se soltarem e o deixarem vivo.

'- É... Acho que tuas correntes não são tão fortes quanto se ouve falar... Pena que não tenho tempo...' – e preparou-se para atacar mais uma vez quando...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Nas proximidades de Mênfis – Egito,_**

_**Esfinge de Gizé...**_

Ban de Leão Menor estava meio perdido no meio do Egito, afinal, como ele mesmo dizia, era tudo igual, tudo cheio de areia. Não entendia exatamente o que Athena pretendia mandando-o lá, mas quem era ele pra descordar da deusa.

Finalmente, depois de ter ido parar na cidade de Mênfis, conseguiu uma carona com um grupo de turistas e se encontrava na frente da tal Esfinge. Estava bem cheia, mas após as quatro horas da tarde, não havia quase mais ninguém.

Uriel recebera suas ordens e se dirigia ao tal monumento egípcio. Não demorou e logo pôde avistar, no meio de toda aquela areia, quatro grandes construções. As pirâmides de Gisé e a famosa Esfinge, rosto de homem e corpo de leão.

O anjo pensava no quanto os humanos eram instigantes, para pensarem em tal coisa, mas logo se lembrou que deveria era destruir aquilo, e não ficar admirando. Girou o bastão que segurava e este logo se tornou um afiado tridente. Desceu em alta velocidade, mas foi impedido por um grito, vindo da cabeça da Esfinge.

'- Quem é você e o que faz aqui?'

'- Você não é digno de saber, cavaleiro de Athena!'

'- Como sabe que sou um servo de Athena?'

'- Não lhe interessa! E saia do meu caminho'

'- O que? VAI SE DANAR!'

'- Como ousa falar assim com um mensageiro de Deus, moleque?'

'- Mensageiro de Deus? Acha que me engana, hein! Tem asas, mas quem me garante que também não tem chifres?'

'- Ah, saia da minha frente! – e desferiu um soco no cavaleiro que caiu na areia.'

'- Você acha que vai me vencer assim?'

'- Não quero lutar, só vim cumprir minha missão! Então, SAIA DA FRENTE!'

'- NÃO! Ataque Explosivo do LEÃO!'

O anjo repeliu o ataque com apenas um dos braços.

'- Não! Não é possível! Ataque Explosivo do Leão!'

O anjo dessa vez recebeu o ataque, mas permaneceu intacto.

'- Ainda não entendeu, cavaleiro? Não há como vencer o poder de Deus. Nem Lúcifer pode fazer isso, imagine você, um reles mortal! – apontou o tridente e liberou uma energia que acertou o cavaleiro em cheio.

Então, do nada, alguma coisa acertou o anjo, que parou de atacar Ban e começou a procurar da onde viera aquele poder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Pequim – China,**_

_**Praça da Paz Celestial...**_

Seiya apareceu carregando a sua armadura na urna para não chamar muita atenção, embora isso não importasse muito para ele no momento. O cavaleiro de Pégasus estava mais interessado em descobrir mais a respeito dos novos inimigos. Como eles seriam? Eram tão fortes quanto os cavaleiros de ouro de Virgem e Libra afirmavam?

'- O que é aquilo?' -uma garota chinesa apontou para o céu, fazendo Seiya olhar na direção.

Mal conteve seu espanto ao presenciar a chegada de um anjo, de asas brancas e cuja armadura dourada e branca refletiam a luz do sol. Quando se aproximou mais do chão, Pégasus pôde ver que se tratava de uma garota, muito bonita de cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Em sua mão, uma foice e em seu olhar uma frieza que causou arrepios em Seiya.

'- O dia do Juízo chegou. Arrependam de vossos pecados e enfrentem o Julgamento Divino.' -disse a todos na praça que estavam correndo apavorados pela visão.

'- E quem é você para se julgar Juiz?' -Seiya a desafiou.

A aparição apenas se limitou a olhá-lo e respondeu com frieza.

'- Sou aquele que punirá os pecadores.'

Seiya então vestiu sua armadura e se colocou em posição de combate.

'- E eu sou aquele que não vai permitir que faça o que bem quer. Quem é você, realmente?'

'- Sou Mikael. Príncipe dos Arcanjos. Meu nome é um grito de batalha, e significa "o que é um com Deus! ' - e apontou a foice para Seiya.- 'Você é um dos que servem ao Grande Inimigo de Deus... Não terei misericórdia de sua pessoa.'

'-Já enfrentei anjos antes, Mikael.' - e lançou seu ataque. '- METEOROS DE PEGASUS.'

Para a surpresa de Seiya, os golpes pareceram passar por Mikael, sem causar-lhe danos. No instante seguinte ao seu espanto, Mikael desapareceu e reapareceu diante dele, dando-lhe um potente soco no estomago.

'- Eu sou um anjo de verdade.' - falou antes que o corpo de Seiya fosse projetado metros a distancia pelo poder de seu cosmo junto ao golpe.

O anjo então olhou para a Cidade Proibida, e apontou sua foice para ela, com a intenção de destruir o monumento histórico, mas saltou para desviar dos vários golpes desferidos conta ele. O anjo olhou zangado para quem o atacou.

'- Devo admitir, é um inseto insistente.' - falou olhando para Seiya que mesmo ferido voltava à batalha.

'- Há pessoas inocentes aqui... Mikael...' - falava com dificuldade, o golpe o ferira mais do que queria demonstrar. '- Não vou... Permitir que as machuque.'

'-Quem pensas que é, mortal?' - outro soco no rosto de Seiya.- 'Expulsei Lúcifer e seus seguidores dos céus, achas que podes me intimidar? O quê?'

Espantado, viu Seiya segurar seu punho.

'- Eu... Não vou deixar...que faça mal... Às pessoas daqui.' - falou determinado.

'- Insolente!'

Um chute bem dado seguido de vários socos castigavam o corpo de Seiya. Este foi jogado ao chão, inerte e desacordado. Mikael aproximou-se, e o olhou com desprezo, antes de voltar a atenção ao seu alvo principal... Destruir aquele lugar. E para isso concentra seu cosmo em seu golpe...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Nova York – EUA,**_

_**Estátua da Liberdade...**_

Metatron olhou para a estátua a sua frente. Suas asas azuis cintilavam com os pequenos e tímidos raios de sol que atravessavam as nuvens acinzentadas. Um desejo mórbido invadiu-o, e ele meneou a cabeça. "_Pena que a estátua fica em mar aberto, e não em terra firme, onde poderia cair em alguém_", teve medo do próprio pensamento.

Concentrando seu cosmo, ele preparou sua arma, uma espada de luz e fogo. Ergueu-a, ela se iluminou com o sol, e seu ataque foi lançado.

Shiryu de Dragão estava confuso. Andava pelas ruas, próximo à grande estátua, perguntando-se o porquê daquilo tudo. Nunca pisara em tal solo, sentiu-se deslocado, confuso, e não sabia que perigos poderia encontrar. Então, um grande barulho de algo enorme rachando lhe invadiu os ouvidos. Instintivamente, colocou as mãos sobre estes, como todos os que ali estavam.

Do ombro para cima, a estátua da liberdade começou a desmoronar e caiu no mar, formando uma grande onda. O cavaleiro, ao olhá-la, imediatamente lembrou-se dos pedestres. Levantou-se, correu até o lugar que o separava da grande onda que ameaçava a cidade, e elevando seu cosmo com uma luz verde, lançou seu ataque.

'- CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!' -um dragão aquático penetrou na onda, fazendo-a parar e virar um amontoado de águas calmas novamente. Todos olharam atônitos para o jovem rapaz de cabelos longos.

'- Quem és tu, simplório humano que ousas colocar-te entre Deus e Sua ordem?' -Metatron voou até ele, mantendo uma altura do chão.

'- Sou Shiryu de Dragão! E quem é você?' -perguntou ele.

'- Chama-me de Metatron, sou o Anjo mais próximo de Deus, cujo nome significa "Rei dos Anjos".' - falou, com muita calma. '- Agora, se saíres pacificamente daqui, te pouparei a vida por enquanto, mortal.'

'- Nunca! Quase destruiu a cidade e matou estes inocentes...' - gritou, apontando para as pessoas, que continuavam olhando. '- ...E ainda quer que acredite que está seguindo ordens de Deus, e que é um de seus anjos!'

'- Não pedi que acreditaste em mim, mortal. Ordenei-te que saísse daqui.'

'- Pois saiba que daqui eu não sairei enquanto não te ver caído!' - ele pulou na direção do anjo, que por sua vez, não exibia medo. '- CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!'

O dragão aquático foi com velocidade em direção de Metatron, que por sua vez, desviou facilmente do poder do jovem, que ficou estático. Ao ver aquilo, as pessoas ali presentes correram para qualquer lugar, com o intuito de protegerem-se.

'- Não conseguirão escapar do destino traçado por Deus, mortais! Nem mais tuas preces inúteis servirão agora!' - virou-se, então, para Shiryu. '- E quanto a ti, mortal rebelde, tome o que merece.'

Uma rajada de espada atravessou os ares, mas o cavaleiro de Dragão pulou, desviando-se dela. A rajada acerta o chão, causando uma grande rachadura.

'- Esperem!' -gritou uma voz calma, porém autoritária.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Moscou – Rússia,**_

_**Kremlin...**_

'- Nada mal aqui... Mas as torres deste lugar me lembram uma mistura de Castelo de Contos de Fadas com a Casa de Doces da Bruxa Má do Conto de João e Maria, pelo menos a cobertura... Colorido demais...' – foi o primeiro pensamento de Camael ao descer em frente ao seu alvo '– Pena... Tenho de destruir uma bela paisagem que seria muito útil para alimentar sonhos infantis... Isso é triste...' – balançou a cabeça '– Hora da diversão...'

Elevou um pouco o cosmo e vestiu uma brilhante armadura prateada e em sua mão surgiu uma longa arma, uma lua crescente numa ponta e na outra, uma lança. Era um Dente-de-lua. Alçou vôo e lançou seu primeiro ataque. Uma das torres com "teto açucarado" parece começar a desmoronar...

Próximo, chegava Ichi de Hydra com sua armadura nas costas e leva um susto ao ver, esperava chegar mais cedo, antes de algo acontecer. Procurou em meio à poeira, que os pedaços que iam ao chão erguiam, e viu a imagem de uma jovem morena em uma armadura prata. E então ouviu:

'- Isso é apenas o Inicio de Tudo. Aos pecadores, se arrependam enquanto ainda existe tempo...'

Ichi vestiu rapidamente sua armadura e tentou atacar a jovem, mas ela apenas colocou sua arma em frente ao ataque, que pareceu não surtir nenhum efeito.

'-Quem pensas que é mortal para me atacar?'

'- Sou o cavaleiro de bronze, Ichi de Hydra, e serei aquele que irá detê-la de destruir este local!' – retrucou Hydra, mas ouviu como resposta uma risada irônica.

'- Não adianta cavaleiro, eu sou um enviado do Santíssimo e não será alguém como você' – e desceu ao chão e começou a caminhar lentamente em direção ao rapaz '– que irá me deter. Sou o anjo Camael, o representante das Potências!'

Ichi conforme viu a aproximação, foi recuando, assustado com o olhar gelado, foi recuando, recuando, até bater com as costas numa parede.

'-Medo? Não há motivos para isso... Entenda... A morte é apenas um novo caminho, no seu caso, para a tormenta eterna!' – falava lentamente e pausadamente, aumentando o ar sombrio e desferiu um soco na face do cavaleiro.

Após o primeiro veio outro e outro, sem dar chance ao cavaleiro de se defender, e a cada movimento parecia estar liberando uma raiva contida. E após alguns instantes, com Ichi já com o rosto marcado por socos, o nariz sangrando, lábios cortados e o supercílio ter se rompido, além dos socos em outras partes do corpo, fora que a parede parecia que com mais alguns movimentos se romperia, Camael se afastou. Parecia mais... Leve consigo mesmo.

O Anjo iria agora desferir um golpe final no cavaleiro já caído, quando sentiu uma nova presença, muito mais poderosa, virou sua face e viu um rapaz com uma faixa vermelha na testa e uma armadura dourada... Com asas...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Paris – França,**_

_**Torre Eiffel...**_

Gekki seguindo as ordens do Grande Mestre e de Atena acabara de chegar a Paris, estava próximo à Torre Eiffel, provável lugar para que acontecesse alguma coisa, como Atena havia dito, e procurava por algum sinal, por algo que indicasse alguma anomalia, mas não encontrava... Foi quando viu.

Era uma moça alta e loira, de um loiro claríssimo e o que mais lhe chamara a atenção... Vestia uma armadura branca, estava sentada em um banco observando a torre, pareceu sentir que estava sento observada e então se levantou, pôde perceber que segurava uma arma, na realidade um simples bastão, branco como a armadura.

Ele se aproximou. Aquela garota parecia tranqüila, não deveria ser ela, apesar da aparência. Por via das dúvidas, vestiu a armadura que carregava, foi então que...

A "jovem" abriu as asas de sua armadura e alçou vôo, chegando próxima da ponta da torre seu bastão pareceu iluminar e ganhar tamanho e com um golpe ela ultrapassou o metal, levando a ponta da Torre Eiffel ao chão...

Gekki, antes que a estrutura chegasse ao chão, correu para pegá-la. Graças à sua altura, força e a velocidade – mesmo que de cavaleiro de bronze - conseguiu evitar que o metal atingisse alguém a jogando no chão onde não havia nenhum ser vivo, acabando por salvar a vida de um menino que ao tentar correr, tropeçara e caíra.

'- Quem é você e por que fez isso?' – gritou o cavaleiro para a jovem.

'- Sou o Regente do principiado das Virtudes, Raphael, aquele a quem Deus reservou o dom da Cura, e, apesar do estigma de traidor, merece a minha consideração por salvar este menino' – enquanto falava tranquilamente, o anjo, desceu e alcançou Gekki e o menino que ainda estava ali, paralisado por causa do que estava vendo e também por ter torcido seu pé ao cair. – e você, cavaleiro, quem é?

'- Sou Gekki, cavaleiro de bronze de Urso' – falou enquanto observava a jovem se aproximar e sorrir para o menino, então sua mão tocou os cabelos do garoto e brilhou, em instantes não havia nenhum esfolado e o menino pode se levantar.

'- Vá! Não é um bom momento para ficar aqui, meu jovem...- e virou-se para o cavaleiro '– Agora, temo que terei de mata-lo rapaz, assim como você, tenho ordens a cumprir' – e soltou um forte gancho de esquerda, atingindo-o com força suficiente para jogá-lo alguns metros para trás...

'- Não pense que irei desistir tão fácil!' – retrucou Gekki correndo novamente de encontro a Raphael.

Então, sem que este tentasse se defender, agarrou o pescoço do anjo, que apenas se limitou a observá-lo. Em seguida, com uma força surpreendente, se livra das mãos de Urso e soca-o com a direita, depois esquerda e por fim chuta-o na altura da boca do estomago, arremessando-o para longe.

'- Desista, a diferença de poder é simplesmente absurda' – agora Raphael atirou seu bastão no já um pouco confuso e sem ar, Gekki de Urso, quando no meio da trajetória ela é pega no ar por...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Tóquio – Japão,**_

_**Torre de Tóquio...**_

Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos observava a construção de metal com enfado. Sorriu...e seu corpo foi envolvido por uma luz intensa e seu corpo coberto por uma armadura branca com detalhes em laranja, asas branquíssimas se projetavam por suas costas. As pessoas próximas assustadas corriam.

'- Então é você quem esta querendo fazer o mal?' -alguém perguntou e Raziel olhou com tédio para o cavaleiro que se aproximava.

'- Sou Raziel. Sou chamado de "o segredo de Deus", o príncipe do conhecimento e guardião da originalidade. E quem é você?'

'- Sou Nachi, Cavaleiro de Bronze de Lobo. Seu adversário.'

Raziel o olha bem e de repente, começa a gargalhar.

'-Mandaram você me deter?' - apontou para Nachi. '- Idiota, volte para casa antes que se machuque. Não percebeu a enorme diferença de nossos poderes?'

'- Farei com que você engula essas palavras, dona.' - e o ataca, mas Raziel nem se mexe e o segura pela garganta.

'- Dona? Dona? Refira-se a mim com mais respeito, mortal idiota! - e com uma explosão de seu cosmos o arremessou longe, ferindo-o seriamente. '- Francamente fiquei duplamente ofendido... Por me mandarem um adversário tão fraco... E por me chamar de dona!'

Raziel olha para o próprio corpo e suspira.

'- Tinham que escolher uma garota para ser meu corpo.'

Num impulso ganha os céus. Observou a cidade e o anjo Raziel contemplou a beleza desta.

'- O tempo acabou. - murmurou alçando vôo e concentrando na mão esquerda uma enorme quantidade de energia mirou a Torre. '- Seu tempo acabou.'

Os turista apontavam para a aparição, assustados e admirados, alguns certos de que eram algum tipo de alvo, saiam correndo em desespero, outros permaneciam parados observando.

Quando deram por si, uma esfera de energia foi lançada contra a Torre e os turista que ali estavam, mas não atingiu o alvo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Londres – Inglaterra,**_

_**Big Ben...**_

Imponente, uma boa palavra para resumir o marco a sua frente, o marco, uma grande referencia, um símbolo de pontualidade. Isso era o Big Ben. Era... Em poucos instantes não seria mais...

Uma figura desceu dos céus, um traje verde escuro com asas, uma armadura. Parou na metade do caminho e pegou a arma que estava presa em sua cintura, uma Kunai presa a uma longa corrente. Acertou exatamente no meio de uma das faces do relógio, surgindo daí uma explosão.

A figura de aparência feminina voltou a lançar a kunai uma e mais outra vez, acertando nessas duas vezes o ponto já fragilizado do relógio e abalando as estruturas do monumento. A parte superior deste começou a desabar...

'- Pó de Diamante!'

Gabriel virou-se para a direção da voz e viu um dos traidores, um cavaleiro de Atena, loiro que com seu ataque conseguiu evitar o desabamento.

'- Quem és tu, traidor?'

'- Hyoga de Cisne, cavaleiro de bronze. E você, garota?'

'- Garota?' – o anjo ri '– Sou Gabriel, o mensageiro do Divino, este é apenas um corpo mortal para me representar.'

'- Você é um anjo?' – pergunta assustado Hyoga.

Esperou encontrar, quando recebera as ordens de Atena, qualquer coisa, menos um anjo destruidor, ainda mais Gabriel, O Gabriel.

'- Sou, e você é um cavaleiro morto!' – e assim dizendo atacou-o com a corrente.

O cavaleiro se limitou a defender com o braço, mas a corrente se enrolou nele, então Gabriel puxou jogando-o no chão.

'- Mas... Po-por que?' – falou enquanto se levantava e se livrava das correntes.

'- Logo irás saber!' – e atacou novamente, acertando uma seqüência de socos, que deixou apenas Hyoga na tentativa de esquiva, após isso se afastou um pouco.

Hyoga pôde perceber que a aparência mortal do anjo, era uma jovem morena e que também ela iria atacar. Mas, então, de forma inesperada, ela parou de girar a corrente e apenas sorriu abrindo a palma da mão e lançando uma forte energia. O cavaleiro se preparou para defender, sem querer fechando os olhos junto. Mas o ataque não chegou... Abriu lentamente os olhos e viu...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Sydney – Austrália,_**

_**Ópera de Sydney...**_

Ópera de Sidney. Ele não sabia direito o que fazer ali. Há pouco tempo recebera uma mensagem, e em seguida, já estava ali. Não tinha recebido ordens detalhadas, só sabia que precisava ir até aquele local e evitar uma tragédia.

Só não entendia que tragédia poderia ser aquela, que assustava a todos, e que ele sentira os efeitos não fazia muito.

E lá estava. Não era um lugar muito agitado. Não naquela hora, pelo menos. Algumas poucas pessoas, nada populoso. Suspirou pesadamente e pôs-se a olhar o patrimônio à sua frente.

Então, ouviu um estranho ruído de asas. Sim, eram asas. Em seguida, uma pequena silhueta apareceu sobrevoando os ares, parando em frente à Ópera de Sidney.

A silhueta pequena ergueu as mãos, como se fosse atacar o lugar.

'- GALOPE DE UNICÓRNIO!' -Jabu atacou, fazendo o pequeno ser de asas desviar-se de seu ataque e encará-lo.

A reação foi esperada: Jabu ficou estarrecido. Era uma criança. Uma criança de aparência frágil, vestida em uma armadura estranha, segurando uma arma, com uma expressão que não condizia à sua idade.

'- Quem és tu, humano? Não seres um simples humano.' - falou.

'- Sou Jabu de Unicórnio, e não quero machucá-la! Por isso, pare com esta brincadeira!'- brada.

'- Brincadeira? Os planos de Deus nunca foram uma brincadeira, humano tolo.' - sua voz era calma, mas com uma inconfundível ira. '- Agora, dá-me licença e salva-te em seus últimos instantes.'

'- NUNCA! GALOPE DE UNICÓRNIO!'

O pequeno anjo detém o ataque do cavaleiro com a mão direita.

'-Tome seu castigo, humano!'

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Se alguém não souber dos monumentos a que nos referimos (algo meio improvável, pois a maioria é bastante conhecida), é só avisar que falamos mais deles ou em N/A no próximo capítulo, ou mandamos um e-mail respondendo.


	4. Prenúncio do Apocalipse II

**VANGELIS PORTRAITS**

_Pandora'sGirls_

**Capítulo III – Prenúncio do Apocalipse II **

Após a partida dos cavaleiros de bronze para os nove pontos de ataque do mundo, Atena e os cavaleiros restantes vão para uma sala a parte com vários televisores, cada um em um canal do mundo.

'- Algo como o que está para acontecer, ainda mais em tais lugares, não irá passar desapercebido para a mídia.' – é o único comentário de Shion.

Dito e feito, logo que eles sentem os cosmos em batalha podem perceber que vários canais apareciam à chamada extraordinária, e mostrava o que acontecia, além dos comentários de jornalistas, após segundos de luta...

'- Creio que é pior do que imaginávamos... – comenta Shion.'

'- Sim... Shion é melhor...'

Saori apenas começa a dizer, Shion entendendo o recado envia alguns cavaleiros de ouro para auxiliar.

'- Mas e Shun? – fala Kanon, querendo poder sair também.'

'- Alguém já partiu antes mesmo de Atena liberar – comenta sorrindo Shion, no que é entendido por todos. Ikki de Fênix resolvera ir por contra própria!

0o0o0

_**No Ankgor Watt...**_

'_- É... Acho que tuas correntes não são tão fortes quanto se ouve falar... Pena que não tenho tempo...' – e prepara-se para atacar mais uma vez quando..._

' - Ave Fênix! – e um golpe é lançado de cima da árvore.'

O golpe causa um pequeno impacto no anjo, que é obrigado a se desviar.

'- Ikki! – exclama Shun.'

'- Parece que eu adivinho sempre, não! – e sorri para o irmão.'

'- Ah... Mais um... Vieste me atrapalhar também?'

'- Bem... Se você quer dizer te atrapalhar a matar meu irmão e todos aqueles inocentes, então sim.'

'- Sem problemas! – e lança uma flecha na direção do cavaleiro de Fênix.'

O cavaleiro é atingido de raspão pela flecha do anjo e vai atacá-lo quando o mesmo alça vôo.

'- Nos veremos em breve, cavaleiros de Athena! – e lançou mais uma flecha na direção das torres.'

Os irmãos esperavam outra explosão, mas a única coisa que aconteceu foi à aparição de duas palavras, OPUS DEI.

'- O que será isso? – perguntou Shun.'

'- Não faço a mínima idéia, mas não acho que isso seja bom. Vamos!'

E os dois cavaleiros voltaram para o Santuário.

0o0o0

_**Na Ópera de Sidney...**_

'_- Tome seu castigo, humano!'_ **- **e lança um ataque contra Jabu, que voa em direção de um prédio, pronto a estraçalhar-se contra este.

Porém, foi salvo pelo cavaleiro de Escorpião, Milo, que aparecera naquele mesmo instante ali.

'- Pare com isso, seja lá quem for!'-brada.

E a mesma reação o acometeu: uma criança! Como podiam enviar crianças em batalhas.

'- Não julgue-me por meras aparências, cavaleiro.' - responde.

'- Você... Não... Pare com essa palhaçada...'- Milo dizia, mas mantinha sua pose de ataque.

'- Vais aprender que eu não sou medido por meros físicos! Tome meu poder!' - dizendo isso, lança uma energia estranha, em direção dele.

Milo defende-se, vendo que o inimigo, apesar da aparência infantil de menininha, não podia ser subestimado. A energia lhe pegara de raspão no ombro, destruindo um pedaço de sua armadura.

'- AGULHA ESCARLATE!'

Desviando-se do ataque, o anjo rapidamente olha para o lugar à sua frente.

'- Não tenho tempo a perder contigo, humano. Opus Dei!'

Dizendo isso, uma enorme esfera de energia branca cega a todos que lá se encontravam. Quando esta cessou, restava apenas algumas ruínas do lugar, poeira de destroços, um cavaleiro desmaiado e outro atônito, perguntando-se o que fora aquilo, e acima de tudo, brilhando de forma estrondosa e chamativa no céu, aquela expressão repetida varias vezes: "OPUS DEI"

0o0o0

_**No Big Ben...**_

_O cavaleiro se preparou para defender sem querer fechando os olhos junto, mas o ataque não chegou... Abriu lentamente os olhos e viu..._

'- Mestre Kamus!'

'- Quem é você?'

'- Sou Kamus de Aquário, cavaleiro de ouro. O que está a fazer? Quem é?'

'- Posso perceber por sua armadura, pena que agora que está ficando interessante é hora de ir. Sou Gabriel, o anjo Gabriel, com licença que minha missão já está no fim' – e abre novamente a palma da mão de onde jorra uma luz intensa quase cegante, obrigando os cavaleiros e os cidadãos que assistiam de longe os acontecimentos rápidos a fecharem os olhos.

Ao abrirem não havia mais sinal de Gabriel, mas depois de um novo olhar em volta puderam perceber que não era exatamente assim, brilhando intensamente sobre o Big Ben estava à inscrição: "OPUS DEI"

0o0o0

_**Na Torre de Tóquio...**_

_Quando deram por si, uma esfera de energia foi lançada contra a Torre e os turistas que ali estavam, mas não atingiu o alvo..._

'- CAPSULA DO PODER!' - uma segunda esfera chocou-se com a dele, destruindo-a e no maximo abalando a torre.

'- Que houve?' - espantou-se Raziel, vendo quem o atrapalhava.

'- Eu não tolero covardes que atacam pessoas indefesas.' - falou o novo combatente - Eu sou Aioria, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão, e a farei pagar por seus atos.

'- Eu O Farei! - berrou Raziel, espantando Aioria - Eu sou um Homem! Homem! Afff...por que não escolheram um homem para mim?'

'_- Eu ouvi isso! _- Mila o reprovava em seus pensamentos - _Para com isso, ele vai achar que você é sexualmente confuso!'_

'- Fica quieta, Mila.'

'- Esta falando sozinho? Deve ser louco! - falou Aioria.'

'_- Não falei?'_

'- MILA! -exclamou Raziel, respirando fundo - Vamos colocar a mensagem que viemos transmitir e voltar.'

'- Do que fala? Eu não pretendo deixa-lo sair daqui assim.-disse Aioria reunindo seu poder - CAPSULA DO PODER!'

Raziel desvia do ataque por pouco e retira um de seus gládios, a pequena espada reluz e ele lança seu ataque, atingindo o chão perto de Aioria. Aproveitando a momentânea vantagem ele desaparece.

'- Maldito! Fugiu!-resmungou Aioria.'

' A-Aioria... -chamou Nachi, que ergueu-se com a ajuda do Cavaleiro de ouro, ele aponta o chão - Olhe.'

OPUS DEI... Era a mensagem gravada na rocha e concreto.

0o0o0

_**Na Torre Eifel...**_

'_-Desista, a diferença de poder é simplesmente absurda' – agora Raphael atira sua lança no já um pouco confuso e sem ar, Gekki de Urso, quando no meio da trajetória ela é pega no ar por..._

'- Creio que suas atitudes não estão corretas, senhorita..?'

'- Sou o Regente do principiado das Virtudes, Raphael, aquele que cura se preferir. Apenas meu corpo destinado a terra é de uma jovem, meu caro cavaleiro...'

'- Shaka, cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Virgem'- disse o loiro.

'- É bom conhece-lo, creio que meu recado já foi dado, além do mais, não sou um apreciador de destruições e mortes, com licença...' – ergue seu bastão e uma rajada de luz sai de seu bastão e uma mensagem de luz fica pairando no ar em frente a Torre Eiffel: OPUS DEI

'-Mas...- Shaka leu a mensagem interpretando-a – então, é pior do que imaginávamos... Para que isso Raphael?'

'- Está escrito... Adeus' – falou calmamente, e uma luz iluminou o corpo do Anjo e depois, foi diminuindo lentamente até desaparecer.

'- Precisamos voltar urgentemente para o Santuário, cavaleiro. Vamos!' – Shaka limitou-se a dizer à Gekki antes de partir, sendo seguido por este.

0o0o0

_**No Kremlin...**_

_O Anjo iria agora desferir um golpe final no cavaleiro já caído, quando sentiu uma nova presença, muito mais poderosa, virou sua face e viu..._

...Um rapaz com uma faixa vermelha na testa e uma armadura dourada... Com asas...

'- Se não soubesse até poderia acreditar que é como eu, por causa das asas... Cavaleiro, sabe um de meus companheiros também têm uma armadura dourada... Então veio buscar seu amigo? Pegue-o!' – o anjo caminhou até o corpo já quase inerte de Hydra e jogou-o em direção ao cavaleiro dourado.

'- Quem é você? E por faz isso?'

'- E você Mortal quem é?'

'- Eu sou Aioros, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário, então, agora diga de uma vez quem é e por age de tal forma!'

'- Sou Camael, Anjo Regente das Potencias e meu nome significa o Auxilio e a Força de Deus!'

'- Se é um anjo, qual o motivo de tentar destruir o Kremlin e quase matar um humano?'

'- Não foi um humano qualquer, assim como você é um traidor e merece a morte, creio que meu recado foi dado e posso ir...' - e se virou, porém Aioros se adianta.

'- Você não pode fazer isso e ir embora assim! Você não percebe as vidas que pôs em risco ao fazer aquilo?' – e indicou a torre que fora destruída.

'- Eu apenas...- sorriu – você está certo, ainda não posso ir' – apontou sua arma, a ponta referente à lança, para o Kremlin e um raio de energia saiu e escreveu no alto de uma das torres: OPUS DEI

'- O que? Mas... Como? O que é isso?'

'- Latim, meu caro, latim...Agora, chegou a hora de ir...' – abriu suas asas e levantou vôo, em dado momento uma luz brilhou em torno de seu corpo e desapareceu nos céus...

'-Opus Dei... O que será isso?'- murmurou baixinho, Aioros, para si mesmo, então jogou o corpo, no momento desmaiado de Ichi, por sobre os ombros e seguiu caminho para o Santuário.

0o0o0

_**Na Estatua da Liberdade...**_

'_- Esperem!' -grita uma voz calma, porém autoritária._

'- Quem és tu?- o anjo dos Serafins pergunta, olhando para a direção de onde escutara a voz masculina.'

'- Meu nome é Mu, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries! - o cavaleiro aparece repentinamente, tomando Shiryu nos braços - E você, quem seria?'

'- O Anjo dos Serafins, Metatron. Lembra-te deste nome em tua viagem ao mundo inferior, mortal!' - uma nova rajada de luz corta os ares, mas Mu desvia-se dela.

'- Extinção Estelar!'

'- Não me subestimes, mortal... Não tenho tempo para brincar contigo. Em outra ocasião, entretanto, acertar-nos-emos por fim. -dizendo isso, uma luz azul intensa o cobre - "OPUS DEI!"- e em seguida, ele some.'

'- Opus... Dei...?' - o cavaleiro ficou pensativo, olhando a estátua partida.

0o0o0

_**Esfinge de Gizé...**_

_Então, do nada, alguma coisa acerta o anjo, que para de atacar Ban e começa a procurar da onde veio aquele poder._

Eis que no meio do deserto, aparece o cavaleiro dourado de Gêmeos, Saga.

'- Porque não brinca com alguém do seu tamanho?'

'- Está se referindo a quem? Não vejo ninguém aqui, além de um simplório cavaleiro.'

'- Correção: um cavaleiro dourado.'

'- Esqueceu de traidor, não!'

'- É, pelo visto você sabe das coisas. – e sorri.'

'- Nada passa despercebido por Deus!'

'- E que deus é esse que gosta de destruir as coisas, hein! – estava cada vez mais perto.'

'- Não desconfie dos resultados das ações de Deus!'

Saga agora estava na frente da pirâmide e procurava o anjo, que deu uma rasante na cabeça dele e lança um golpe de tridente na esfinge, cortando a "cabeça" do monumento. O cavaleiro rapidamente rola pra perto de Ban, que estava desacordado, e o tira da reta da queda.

Quando olha novamente para o anjo, percebe uma mulher. De cabelos de cor acaju, pele queimada de sol, olhos castanhos e asas... Não, não podia ser...

'- Hellen? A... A namorada do Shura, ex-amazona? Não é possível! – sussurrou, o que não passou despercebido pelos ouvidos sensíveis do anjo.'

Ao ouvir isso, uma alma que descansava dentro do anjo, rapidamente acordou... Cavaleiros, Saga... SHURA! Abriu os olhos e se deparou com o imenso deserto e a Esfinge, agora, sem cabeça.

'- Uriel... O que estamos fazendo? Por que você está apontando um tridente para o meu amigo Saga? – perguntou para o anjo dentro de si.'

'- Não viemos aqui para matar ninguém, não se preocupe. Confie em mim, só mais uma coisa antes de irmos – começou a girar o tridente, deixando Saga na defensiva.'

O anjo, então, apontou mais uma vez para a esfinge e parecia escrever algo. Quando terminou, apareceram letras, formando duas palavras: OPUS DEI.

'- O que? Opus Dei? Deus? O que é isso? – mas quando se virou pra mirar o anjo de novo, ele já tinha desaparecido.'

Saga estava muito confuso e cansado. Precisava voltar ao Santuário imediatamente e contar tudo para Athena. Alguma coisa muito séria estava acontecendo e ele sabia disso.

0o0o0

_**Praça da Paz Celestial...**_

_Mikael aproximou-se, e o olhou com desprezo, antes de voltar à atenção ao seu alvo principal... Destruir aquele lugar. E para isso concentra seu cosmo em seu golpe..._

...Um choro deteve seu golpe e ele observa duas meninas em um canto, abraçadas e assustadas demais para correrem, seu golpe iria atingi-las. Mas para que se importar? No final, todos serão julgados pelo Senhor, todos receberão o mesmo fim... Então, por que hesitava em disparar o golpe?

'_- Tem certeza disso? -_parecia que podia ouvir a voz da jovem humana escolhida - _Eu...eu não tenho certeza de que estamos fazendo o certo, Mikael!'_

'- Não diga tolices, Juliane de Santa Ana. O que fazemos é em nome do Senhor! - falou em voz alta - Os seus inimigos devem ser punidos...os pecadores julgados.'

'_- Essas meninas são inimigas Dele? São pecadoras?'_

'- Não cabe a nós duvidar Dele.'

'- Então por que ainda hesita em disparar seu golpe? - uma voz jovem, mas cheia de sabedoria o espanta, fazendo-o virar-se para o recém-chegado de armadura dourada que examinava se o Cavaleiro de Pégasus ainda respirava - Se veio para matar a todos, por que não faz isso logo?'

'- Quem?'

'- Eu sei porque...seu coração e sua alma não estão de pleno acordo com isso.'

'- Sou o mais fiel servidor do Pai. Quem é você que ousa duvidar disso?' - perguntou furioso pelo atrevimento do desconhecido.

'- Sou Dohko, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Libra. E você esta atacando minha terra natal, e por isso terei que puni-lo.'

'- Idiota! -Mikael ataca com a foice, mas o golpe encontra no escudo da armadura de libra um obstáculo. As Cosmos energias de ambos chocam-se - Como?'

'- Por que usa uma menina para lutar?' - indaga encarando-o.

Mikael arregala os olhos, ele parecia saber demais.

'-Isso não é da sua conta, mortal! - e se afasta, jogando um raio pela foice contra os muros do Palácio da Cidade Proibida, causando grandes estragos –'A mensagem aos mortais que se preparem para o Juízo Final foi dado.'

E com uma velocidade surpreendente, desaparece diante de Dohko. O Cavaleiro de Libra se aproxima do local atacado e lê as inscrições que apareceram no que sobrou dele.

'- Opus Dei... Obra de Deus. – murmurou - Isso não é um bom sinal.'

0o0o0

No mundo a impressa toda divulgava os fatos estranhos e a destruição total ou tentativa de destruição de nove pontos espalhados pelo mundo.

Ouvira falar isso sem parar, estava enjoando, acabara de ligar a televisão, não estava se importando muito com isso, sua mente vagava por onde estaria aquela louca da sua irmã. Desde a noite anterior não a via, não havia sinais de que estivesse estado em casa, nada de coisas espalhadas, dava a impressão que não tinha nem estado ali e isso não era do seu feitio, fora estranho acordar aquela manhã sem o cheiro do café da manha que ela fazia, ou então ter de ir acordá-la e ouvir seus resmungos, ou não a ver estourando no seu horário de almoço.

Ligou a televisão e lá estava, mostrando cenas que aconteceram em diversas partes do mundo, um cenas na China, gravada por turistas, mas então quando trocou para Rússia, um canal de televisão a cabo estava próxima ao local no momento e grava, inclusive um zoom no rosto dos lutadores. Uma mulher contra dois homens...

'-Mas essa moça soca como a minha irmã... Alias onde anda aquela pentelha?'

0o0o0

_Santuário..._

'- Com podem ver – disse Shion jogando vários jornais sobre a mesa de reuniões – não passou despercebido para o mundo, os cavaleiros de bronze por causa do torneio que aconteceu a alguns anos no Japão foram reconhecidos, e estão tentando encontrar ligações entre eles e os fatos acontecidos.'

'- Eles estão bem? – perguntou Mu.'

'- A enfermeira avisou que sim, mas devem permanecer algum tempo ainda na enfermaria, Hydra foi um dos mais machucados assim como Hyoga, aparentemente nem todos tiveram ferimentos mais graves, mas ainda estão em observação para caso de ter ocorrido algum ataque de resultado a longo prazo.'

'- Mas afinal, o que raios significa Opus Dei? E como conseguiram desaparecer daquela forma? – pergunta Ikki, o único cavaleiro de bronze presente na reunião dourada.'

'- Obra de Deus – responde Shaka – e isso pode ser mais perigoso do que imaginamos, dessa vez talvez não seja apenas um grupo de loucos querendo a dominação do mundo.'

'- Como?'

'- Segundo a crença católica – começou Dohko – existe um Deus único, o todo poderoso que guia a vida dos homens. Nem todos acreditam que deuses existem, mas nós sabemos que sim, somos a prova disso, pois protegemos Atena.'

'- Mas... E aquelas amazonas se dizendo anjos? – Aioros questionando, querendo compreender de forma mais rápida o que Shion, Dohko e Shaka pareciam já saber.'

'- Pelos nomes que vocês disseram, podem ser realmente anjos. Na realidade, cada um desses nomes corresponde ao nome de um regente de um principado. Serafins, querubins, potencias anjos, arcanjos... E as formas como desapareceram também teriam uma explicação – Shaka comentou, mas parecia falar para si mesmo.'

'- Mas... Como? – perguntou Mu, ainda estranhando tudo.'

'- Acontece que desde o inicio, Atena sempre foi aliada de Deus, como ele é conhecido apenas, ajudando-o na tarefa de manter o mundo em paz e equilíbrio, mas agora estranhamente ele envia seus mensageiros, aqueles que vivem junto a ele na morada celeste, os Anjos, e pelo visto não são simples mensageiros, são os guerreiros, visto as armaduras que usam, verdadeiros guerreiros celestes. – Shion pronunciou isso, cessando com outras possíveis duvidas.'

'- Mas sendo assim, porque encarnaram em mulheres? E ainda mais levaram uma criança para uma batalha? –pergunta Milo ainda indignado pelo fato de ter lutado com uma menina.'

'- Provavelmente isso é algo que já deve ter vindo com o tempo, sempre nascem pessoas com características angélicas, sempre que uma morre, nasce outra, e elas serviriam para ser os corpos em que os anjos iriam encarnar quando chegasse o momento que deveriam lutar pelo mundo.'

'- Shion, então, cada uma delas é a representante de uma anjo na Terra, simplificando? – era Aioria que perguntava agora.'

'- Sim... Independente da idade, sexo ou cor, elas são as pessoas que nasceram para cada anjo, e devem ter as qualidades que as fazem ser representantes... Agora porque Ele fez isso, enviou seus representantes ainda temos de descobrir.'

'- E quem são elas também, Shion, devemos tentar encontrar cada uma delas, eu imagino e mostrar que ao contrario do que pensam não somos traidores, e servimos ao menos intuito. – Shura falou isso enquanto analisava se era realmente a melhor opção.'

0o0o0

'- Apesar de tudo foi divertido!'

'- Você tem um gosto estranho Ângela!'

'- Que isso Alielly! Aquele cara merecia apanha! Era muito feio!'

'- Só por causa disso?'

'- Meu pai desalmado! Estávamos em missão, tínhamos que cumprir! Além disso nem apanhou tanto assim Juli...'

'- Ângela, você socou o primeiro cavaleiro até! Poderia ter sido menos agressiva!'

'- Mas são todos contra a Ângela agora? Eu precisava me divertir, Camille! Vamos mudar de assunto! O que vocês fazem lá em baixo?'

'-Por que você mesma não fala de si?'

'- Hum... Bem... Sabe Kanako, eu fazia o que fiz.'

'- Brigava na rua ou seria bater nas pessoas? – fala uma irônica Hellen.'

'- Eu trabalhava ta! E bem.. as vezes acontecia de surgir uma ou outra briga –responde Ângela passando a mão nos cabelos, meio sem graça.'

'- Eu também trabalhava, sabem?'

'- Onde Allielly? – pergunta Kanako interessada.'

'- Era um trabalho voluntário, sabem? Num hospital publico. Onde eu moro existe uma grande diferença de níveis sociais e eu gosto de pensar que posso ajudar de alguma maneira. Há algum tempo entrou lá um senhor, bem velhinho, foi pego por uma dessas gangues de rua que não tem o que fazer.'

'- Nossa! Que horror!'

'- Concordo em gênero numero e grau, Julie!'

'- E quem não concorda, Mila? Mas você trabalhava com o que?'

'- Bem... Eu apenas ficava algumas horas por semana lá, fazendo companhia as crianças doentes ou debilitadas. Apesar dos anos, em alguns lugares existe ainda um pensamento racista, é eu as vezes sinto vergonha de ter tantos traços arianos – falava a loira de olhos claros – eu sou da Alemanha Oriental, e ali ainda existe toda essa diferença social, ainda... Mas bem... As crianças são incríveis, admito que tenho um carinho por uma garotinha, Lilith.'

0o0o0

Uma pequena criança, de uns seis anos de idade caminhava pelo hospital, cachinhos loiros e olhos azuis, era a pequena Lilith, tinha conseguido, depois de muita insistência, fazer a enfermeira deixa-la sair do quarto para ver tv, mas não gostou, falava de pessoas que surgiam do nada e explodiam lugares, muita briga e isso não era legal, Ally sempre falava que brigas não levavam a nada.

Naquele dia sua amiga e mais que isso, sua quase mãe, Alielly não tinha ido, ela acreditava que a amiga não pudera ir, mas gostaria de poder saber por que. Queria que ela estivesse ali para ler uma historia ou ficar com ela. Era bom...

Enquanto passava pelos corredores e quartos sentiu uma presença, uma sensação boa e reconfortante, nesse instante uma paz e amor pareceram abraçar, assim como quando Ally lhe abraçava e cuidava dela. Parecia vir de uma porta, aproximou-se da janela, era um quarto comum, com um velhinho internado dormindo apenas. Continuou seu caminho, logo seria horário de dormir e a enfermeira iria buscá-la no quarto para tomar banho.

0o0o0

Enquanto os Cavaleiros se indagavam sobre o que fazer, Saga se afastou dos colegas com a expressão preocupada. Com um gesto discreto chamou Shion e Atena e estes atenderam.

"O que foi, Saga? O que quer nos contar que não pode ser na frente dos outros?"-o grande Mestre indagou.

"Shion...um dos anjos, quem eu enfrentei...era Hellen Venizellos."-falou olhando para Shura preocupado.

"Que?"-Shion espantou-se.

"Tem certeza, Saga? Não pode ser!"-Atena não queria acreditar.

"Sim. Era ela mesmo. A ex-amazona. Namorada de Shura. Não quis dizer nada diante dele para não causar alarde."-completou sério, revelando que não havia se enganado.

"Pensando bem...Helen não apareceu para trabalhar, e nem responde ao celular."-Atena ponderou.

"O que podemos fazer?"-indagou Shion e Saga não soube o que responder.

"Saga, Shion...vão até a casa de Helen. Quero ter certeza absoluta de que ela está sendo usada pelos anjos. Não quero tomar medidas desnecessárias."-determinou Atena e ambos concordaram.-"Não contem anda a Shura ainda. Está um clima tenso e essa suspeita só iria piorar. Não saberemos sua reação ao ouvir isso."

"Tem razão, senhorita."-Shion concordou.-"Vamos, Saga?"

"Imediatamente."

"Com um pouco de sorte, Helen poderá nos revelar alguma coisa."-comentou Shion se afastando.-"Afinal, ela pode não usar mais uma armadura, mas nunca deixaria de ser uma amazona de Atena!"

"Espero que sim...sinceramente espero que sim."-suspirou Saga.

Continua...


	5. Descobertas

**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya não nos pertence é tudo do Tio Kuramada. Mas isso não nos impede de sonhar e escrever com eles não?

**Sinopse:** Os anjos, à ordem de Deus, precisam reunir personificações terrestres e purificar a Terra. Mas antes disto, eles precisam acabar com o único obstáculo: o santuário de Atena.

**VANGELIS PORTRAITS**

_Pandora's Girls_

**Capitulo 04 – Descobertas...**

'- É estranho como isso foi possível, meu caro.'

'- Estranho é pouco, não Metatron? É como se não pudéssemos ter mais o controle sobre elas... – era Mikael que falava, estavam conversando sobre as batalhas, e os fatos que ali haviam acontecido – e aquele cavaleiro com que eu lutei, tenho certeza que não tem a idade que aparenta.'

'-Libra, não? – pergunta Uriel, recebendo um aceno positivo do outro, o anjo estava com uma pasta que continha dados sobre os cavaleiros de Atena, Auriel que havia pensado nisso, achara que poderia ser interessante, para dados comparativos – ele realmente não tem a idade que aparenta...- fez um momento de suspense – ele tem mais de 200 anos...'

'- Eu bem que imaginei, era um tanto improvável que uma pessoa de aparência tão jovem apresentasse tanta sabedoria.'

'- Bem... Dos fatos esse talvez seja o menos relevante... – Metatron voltou a tomar a palavra – além das interferências, pelo que falou, Camael, você também não agiu normalmente, não?'

'- Negativo, eu sei que era uma luta e que todos me consideram um tanto hiperativo, mas, foi estranho quanto mais eu acertava aquele cavaleiro menor, mais eu achava... Divertido. Como se eu achasse que ele merecia ainda mais... – Camael falava sério, ainda estranhando suas reações.'

'- Por mais maluco e infantil que você sempre foi, Camael, isso soa estranho, até pra você. Você apesar das suas maluquices sempre preferiu ser direto e rápido, sem... Er... Brincar dessa forma com seu adversário – era Rafael quem refletia as atitudes do amigo.'

'- Eu sei, em parte nem eu mesmo me reconhecia!'

'- E eu? Aquela garota simplesmente se manifestou! – Raziel falava inconformado - parecia que eu tinha problemas de personalidade ou então com minha sexualidade!'

'- Anjos não tem sexo, lembra Razi? – debocha Camael, um tanto sarcástico para logo rir do amigo que ficara sem graça.'

'- Chega de piadinhas Camael – Metatron tomou a dianteira e resolveu acabar com o assunto daquela reunião – ao que tudo indica, não podemos ir contra os princípios das garotas, contra o que elas pensam, nem ter atitudes que elas considerarem injustas. Ao mesmo tempo seus pensamentos e ideais podem se misturar aos nossos... É necessário cuidado.'

0o0o0o0o0

Uma figura branca, incrivelmente branca era a sua pele, parecia a mais pura porcelana, os olhos no tom mais incrível e claro de azul, assim como os cabelos eram loiros, no tom mais claro que conseguissem imaginar, iam até a altura dos ombros, num corte reto, lisos e finos. Vestia-se completamente de preto e caminhavam de forma elegante e imponente para dentro do quarto.

'- Conseguiu localizar o que eu pedi? – perguntou, a voz soava suave e baixa.'

'- Sim, senhor – falou o servo apressadamente. – Aí estão eles – indicou as imagens abertas na tela.'

'- Ótimo! Pode se retirar. – e o servo saiu apressado, enquanto o homem sentava-se na cadeira estofada.

Passou os dedos numa mecha que caiu à frente e analisou as pessoas que apareciam na tela, foi passando uma por uma ao toques leves numa tecla com a ponta de seu dedo, usava uma luva, fina e negra, parecia que era de seda. Seis no total, assim como seis era o seu número. A sala era pequena e de acesso restrito, existia uma tela – para qual ele olhava no momento – gigantesca na parede e os mais diversos aparelhos que indicavam uma certa... Tecnologia de ponta, se assim isso poderia ser chamado.

Fechou os olhos e se concentrou, seu 'cosmo' se elevou levemente, era negro e parecia brilhar um tom avermelhado. Parou na primeira pessoa, cada imagem parecia retratar ao vivo o que ela fazia de diversos ângulos, escolheu o que parecia dar um close em seu rosto, se concentrou novamente e uma pequena parte de seu cosmo pareceu se desprender, nisso num lance rápido os olhos daquela pessoa pareceram brilhar, mudando para uma cor vermelha e depois voltar ao normal. Repetiu isso novamente com todos os outros.

Estava feito e perfeito, logo poderia enviar seus enviados até eles, mas aquelas pessoas já estavam escolhidas. Tudo seria perfeito, sorriu satisfeito com isso e seus olhos pareceram brilhar. Agora, restava apenas esperar...

0o0o0o0

Quando entraram no recinto e viu a bela discussão que decorria, as garotas já pareciam bem entrosadas entre elas, estando à vontade, parecia que no momento o assunto eram relacionamentos amorosos...

'- Meninas... Meninas. MENINAS! – falou Camael – Tenho certeza que a fofoca e a conversa estão ótimas somente pelo volume da conversa, mas... é hora de irem para a casinha de vocês – e enquanto falava fazia graça, cheio de trejeitos e caretas, uma verdadeira piada.'

'- AHhhh... Malvado! – falaram em coro e ouviu-se uma voz no fundo - Já?'

'- A-go-ra! E vamos, vamos... – era Rafael que falava – porque se deixar esse aí – apontada Camael – vai ficar só enrolando!'

'- E depois quem é malvado sou eu! – Camael voltava a brincar – Mas... Sem mais delongas, se não o chato do Metatron vai vir me dar uma bronca daquelas – faz cara de coitadinho – Adeus Garotas! – dá um aceno e antes que elas possam fazer mais alguma coisa, além de rir com a ultima interpretação de anjo coitadinho, este estala os dedos e elas desaparecem do recinto, deixando apenas o silêncio – Eu não te falei que ia ser rápido? – voltou a falar depois de uns instantes e mostrou a língua para Rafael.'

'- Isso porque eu te acompanhei – respondeu o outro dando um tapa na nuca de Camael – vamos inútil!'

'- Aí! Olha como fala comigo! – resmungou o outro por fim fazendo bico.'

'- Elas vão ficar pensando agora que você é uma anjA e não um anjo, Camael...!

'- Elas já devem saber que anjos não tem sexo, Rafa! Além disso, você me conhece... Antes de mais nada... A diversão – falou enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo e o outro suspirava resignado.'

0o0o0o0

Ela podia sentir duas presenças no lugar, não que fossem presenças, mas eram como que sensações que pareciam pairar no ar, uma extremamente bondosa e fraca que outra parecia meio pesada e um tanto mais forte... E não gostava nada disso... Então a porta se abriu...

'- Lilith?'

'-ALLY! – a garotinha levantou correndo e se jogou no colo da amiga, esquecendo as sensações que pareciam estar pairando no ar, talvez por ser criança e não ter muito o que fazer podia sentir aquilo, outras crianças também já tinham sentido aquilo também, calafrios e boas sensações, mas os adultos pareciam ignorar e não devia ser nada – Você não veio ontem!'

'- Desculpa, mas eu estive bastante ocupada... Mas então? Não gostaria de fazer algo?'

'- Conta uma historia?'

'- Que historia?'

'- Uma de princesas e fadas, com príncipes encantados e castelos mágicos, uma historia com duendes e dragões, mocinhos e vilões e...'

'- Calma... Quer uma historia ou uma novela?'

'- O que seria exatamente uma novela? – a loira apenas sorriu para a pequena, sentira falta daquilo.'

'- Eu já te explico, mas que tal chamarmos as outras crianças para ouvir a historia?'

0o0o0o0

Akane levantou-se no sofá, para pegar um copo d'água e acabou tropeçando no Noir, o pastor alemão.

'- Desculpe, amigo, não te vi! – e riu, brincando.'

'- Au?'

'- Ah, você não entendeu? Noir, eu sou cega, logo, não te vejo nem que eu queira – tentou explicar para o cachorro, que continuou com a mesma expressão – Deixa pra lá... Ajuda-me a ir pra cozinha?'

Akane, logo que voltou, estranhou a falta da visão, mas um pouco depois, já tinha se acostumado, apesar de continuar a ser estabanada.

0o0o0o0

**_Santuário... _**

Os cavaleiros de ouro, na verdade, Saga, Milo, Shaka e Dohko conversavam com Shion e Atena quando sentiram novos e estranhos cosmos no planeta.

'- Vocês sentiram isso? – perguntou Milo.'

'- O que foi, Milo? – questionou a deusa.'

'- Um cosmo... Anormal eu diria parece vir de longe...do Japão.'

'- Eu senti também, mas a impressão que tenho é que vem da Alemanha, Milo – falou Shaka.'

'- Não, vem de mais longe, Brasil...-comentou Dohko.'

'- Parece que cada um de vocês consegue identificar um cosmo diferente, apesar de que eu mesmo não os sinto – começou Shion – o que pode ser?'

'- Talvez – refletiu Saga em voz alta – sejam os cosmos de quem enfrentamos, mas, ao que indica somente podemos sentir um cosmo, talvez do nosso oponente.'

'- Então é melhor que vocês vigiem esses cosmos... Como uma medida de segurança, partirão em missões de reconhecimento, mas noticiarei outra coisa, temos de ser cuidadosos. Por favor, transmitam o recado aos outros que também lutaram e, Dohko, confira antes de sair se os cavaleiros de bronze também os sentem... Saga, gostaria que você ficasse mais um pouco e fosse comigo até me acompanhasse num passeio.'

Gêmeos, sabendo do que se tratava apenas assentiu e acompanhou Shion e Atena para outro recinto, ao mesmo tempo em que Shaka e Milo desciam para as 12 casas e Dohko se dirigia para a enfermaria.

0o0o0o0o0

Kanako olhava em volta, observando cada pessoa e cada lugar. Mesmo que fosse apenas um dia, sentiu muita falta daqueles locais. A livraria, a rua, as pessoas, a floricultura...Tudo lhe fez falta. Ficava pensando, também, no que sua mãe deveria estar fazendo...Há quantas horas não apareceu em casa? Sua mãe deveria estar tendo um treco, no mínimo. Além disso, ela tinha jurado a si mesma chegar cedo em casa...Tinha uma prova a estudar.

'– AH MEU DEUS! – gritou no meio da rua. – A PROVA! DROGA, ESQUECI DA PROVA!'

Começou a correr em disparada, esbarrando em uma ou outra pessoa, pedindo desculpas, totalmente desnorteada. A rua já estava escura e estava morrendo de fome. Ainda tinha a prova a estudar.

'- DROGA! NÃO POSSO IR MAL! DROGA, POR QUE JUSTO HOJE! VOU IR MAL AMANHÃ SE NÃO CHEGAR CEDO! – corria em disparada e gritava sozinha. Lembrou-se que até prometera estudar com o amigo, Koji, naquele dia. – DROGA! E AINDA DEIXO O KOJI-KUN NA MÃO! ELE JÁ DEVE TER IDO EMBORA HÁ ESSA HORA! – já reconhecia a rua. Estava chegando. Deu-se um soco na cabeça. – SUA BAKA!'

Abriu o portão com rapidez e, sem cerimônias, escancarou a porta da pequena casa.

'– MAMÃE! PAPAI! KOJI! CHEGUEEEEI! – gritou, entrando.'

Passos e mais passos até ela ver a mãe vindo em sua direção. Os olhos vermelhos, um lenço rosado na mão e um rosto de preocupação, raiva e alívio misturados.

'- Sua... Kanako! – correu até a menina e a abraçou. – Onde você esteve!'

'- Mãe, eu nem fui seqüestrada...Calma... – suspira, abraçando a mulher de cabelos longos e loiros como os dela. – Só me...Atrasei um pouco...Compromissos...'

'- Nunca mais faça isso, sua filha inconseqüente! Até pedi para seu pai vir mais cedo pra casa! Quase liguei pra polícia! – falava a mulher, levantando-se agora.'

'- Me perdoe...De verdade, desculpe-me, mamãe...Não farei mais isso, prometo... – suspira Kanako, com um sorriso aliviado igualmente. – E o Koji-kun? Aonde está?'

'– Igualmente preocupado! Você demorou e ele teve de voltar pra casa! Ficou esperando você no quarto até a hora de sair! Ligue pra ele depois. – sua mãe vai indo até a cozinha, largando o lenço em cima da mesa. – Quer jantar?'

'- Depois, mamãe...Aliás, estou sem fome...Preciso estudar. Tem prova amanhã. – lembra-se da prova, e vai subindo as escadas em direção do seu quarto.'

'- Tem certeza de que não quer comer?'

'– Absoluta! Depois faço isso! – avisa, subindo e fechando a porta do quarto.  
Um calafrio lhe tomou conta do corpo. Sentia vagamente uma presença obscura, uma força que parecia oprimi-la. Olhou em volta, não achou nada. O quarto estava totalmente vazio. Com um suspiro pesado, ela larga a mochila na cama e caminha até a escrivaninha.'

Os livros já estavam ali do lado, prontos a serem revisados. Pegou um deles e o abriu.

'–Não...Sem óculos agora... – suspira, olhando para a mochila.'

Olhou para o telefone, que ficava do lado da cama.

'- Hmm...Ligo agora ou depois...? – perguntou-se, continuando a olhar o telefone.'

Próximo a casa, um jovem de cabelos lilases vigiava o local, esperando algum sinal de quem sairia e quem seria o portador do cosmo que sentira, por enquanto, somente conseguia saber que vinha de dentro daquela casa.

0o0o0o0

Camile estava sentada, apoiada numa pedra. Observava a mistura de cores que o pôr-do-sol proporcionava. Tinha uma visão privilegiada, afinal, estava na parte mais alta da ilha.

Pôs-se a refletir um pouco na vida dela, pensou na mudança brusca da forma como a tratavam antes e depois d'ela ter voltado de Roma, pensou nos anjos, nas meninas, que finalmente tentaram conhecê-la antes de julgá-la. Logo seus pensamentos se dirigiram para o que ela lembrava do que aconteceu em Londres. As memórias eram confusas e pareciam mais flashes.

Ouviu barulho de pedras deslizando, mas ao olhar não viu ninguém. Olhou novamente o sol poente.

'- Camile? – chamou um garoto, aparecendo.'

'- Estou aqui – levantou a mão, um pouco desanimada – Ah, oi, Manolo.'

'- Eu... Vim pedir desculpas, Cami... – sorriu – Desculpe-me por ter me importado com o que as pessoas dizem, ao invés de seguir o meu coração.'

'- Não faz mal, todos cometem erros... – deu um pequeno sorriso, sentiu um arrepio estranho, pareia que existia algo pesado no ar, pesado e malévolo, mas ao mesmo tempo não parecia vir de lugar especifico nenhum, estava... Disperso pelo ar.'

0o0o0o0

'- Com licença, Enfermeira...'

'- Teela, Senhor Dohko, entre, por favor.'

'- Não, é algo rápido, gostaria apenas de saber se algum dos cavaleiros que estão aqui já acordaram...'

'- Tem o Senhor Ikki que não sai de perto do irmão, o Seiya, entre outros, mas creio que um dos que vai demorar mais para acordar será Hydra.'

'- Entendo, chame os que estão acordados para mim, por favor.'

'- Só um momento. – falou a jovem, enquanto esperava Dohko encostou-se à parede pensando ao mesmo tempo em que tentava localizar o cosmo distante com quem havia lutado.'

'- O que quer? – seco e direto Dohko riu internamente sem nem ao menos erguer a cabeça para ver quem era, além de ter reconhecido a voz, apenas uma pessoa agiria assim, então o melhor é ser rápido.'

'- Vamos?'

'- Aonde?'

'- Você eu não sei, Ikki, eu irei para o Brasil, consegui localizar um cosmo novo lá. Creio que sentiu um também.'

' – Sim, mas... Não vinha da mesma região!'

'- As divergências já foram descobertas, Ikki, acreditamos que podemos sentir apenas o cosmo da pessoa que lutou contra nós... Portanto cada um de nós irá partir em missões para vigilância. Incluindo você! – e vendo a cara do outro completou – Ainda não sabemos se os outros cavaleiros de bronze conseguem sentir os cosmos, provavelmente sim, mas acredito que não deixará o Shun ir em seu lugar, não? Você tem 15 minutos para partir, em sigilo, não queremos que ninguém fique sabendo o que mais está acontecendo.'

E saiu, sem deixar chances de replica para o outro.

0o0o0o0

'- Onde será que aquela coisa se meteu? – pensava o jovem, enquanto passava a mão no cabelo, se fosse pela rotina normal, ela deveria estar na academia, resolveu arriscar e ver.'

Estava preocupado com a ausência da irmã. Não era o feitio dela... Chegou na academia e perguntou se a garota estava lá, foi ao lugar indicado e lá estava.

'- André! – foi a primeira coisa que viu, melhor ouviu, pois nesse instante uma massa de cabelos negros tampou sua visão.'

'- Ângela. Onde você estava?'

'- Saudades? – perguntou a figura a frente sorrindo.'

'- Sem gracinhas. – falou sério, passara um dia inteiro preocupado, ainda mais com aqueles ataques pelo mundo.'

'- Desculpa – era estranho ver uma jovem daquele tamanho abaixar a cabeça envergonhada como se fosse uma criancinha desobediente, os olhos azuis dela já não brilhavam com o esmo entusiasmo – é que eu... Eu... – começou a torcer as mãos – desculpa ta? Eu acho que fiquei contente em ti ver, eu pensei tanta merda nessas ultimas horas que acabei nem voltando pra casa...'

'- Eu percebi que você deu uma passada em casa e depois não voltou – observando a irmã, caminhando ao lado dela quando esta fez um sinal, ela pegou uma mochila, de dentro tirou uma camiseta branca que vestiu por cima do top preto que usava e calçava o tênis - quando cheguei agora tarde do trabalho, percebi que sua mochila não estava mais lá! Você imagina a preocupação que eu fiquei quando apareceram as noticias de atentado pelo mundo? E se algum acontecesse aqui em Roma e você estivesse lá?'

'- Desculpa, eu... Droga André! Eu... Sei lá o que estava fazendo, mas você sabe que onde eu fosse eu não ia te esquecer e também não sumiria assim, sem dar ao menos uma noticia depois.'

'- Isso é o que me preocupa sabia? Um dia talvez não tenha tempo de dar a noticia depois, mana!'

'- Ok! Eu já entendi, mas desculpa, vai? E o "pai" – falou mostrando desprezo e sarcasmo na ultima palavra – falou algo? Ou não estava suficientemente sóbrio para notar que eu tinha saído?'

'- Sóbrio estava, mas se falou... Não foi comigo.'

'- Deve é estar dando graças aos céus, pena para ele que eu não morri! – falou enquanto jogava a mochila nos ombros, depois de ter calçado o tênis – vamos? – perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que notava que tinha de retirar as meia-luvas (luvas com partes dos dedos cortadas).'

'- Vamos...'

Caminham um pouco até o estacionamento, onde um carro esportivo preto estava, e antes de entrar...

'- Ângela, vem cá! – a garota caminhou até o irmão que a abraçou sendo abraçado de volta e murmurou em seu ouvido – não faça isso de novo ta? – ela se limitou a balançar a cabeça afirmando, alias está estava com a sua encostada no ombro do irmão – ao menos na próxima tenta deixar um recado, ta?'

'- Ta... – ela sentia uma agonia interna e uma presença ruim por perto desde que descera do Primum, não sabia identificar da onde vinha ou o que era, mas desde que seu irmão chegara se intensificara e ela tinha medo que essa impressão fosse sinal de que alguma coisa aconteceria com ele.'

Não muito longe dali, um par de olhos verdes observava o casal se abraçando, totalmente diferentes um do outro, a garota da onde parecia vir o novo cosmo, era morena e parecia ser esportista. Ao menos era a impressão que dava, o cosmo devia vir da jovem, pois enquanto ela se afastava no carro junto do rapaz, o cosmo que lutara contra ele também parecia se afastar e já estava naquela academia antes mesmo do outro rapaz chegar...

'- Pois é Aioros, agora é continuar a sua missão.'

0o0o0o0o0

Estava atrasada! Estava atrasada! Nem queria imaginar a quantidade de coisas que ainda teria de fazer naquele dia... O dia que acabara passando fora de casa atrapalhara e bagunçara ainda mais sua enrolada vida.

'- Hei! Mila! – uma pessoa o chamara, era a vizinha bisbilhoteira que morava no apartamento da frente.'

'- Sim, Dona Ana?'

'- Onde você esteve menina? Saiu e não voltou mais, agora aparece saindo de novo...'

'- Sabe como é né? Essa vida da gente é muito enrolada, tantas coisas! Tão pouco tempo! Acho que a senhora não deve ter me visto voltando antes de ontem, e ontem eu não estava muito bem! Eu torci o pé daí tive de ficar de molho o dia inteiro! – inventou rapidamente.'

'- Entendo! Cuidado com esse pé para não forçar de novo e acabar machucando!'

'- Sim, senhora! – e saiu apressada...'

Não muito longe dali, na realidade na calçada em frente ao prédio, uma figura imponente que causava vários cochichos entre algumas mulheres que passavam –aumentando ainda mais o já grande ego do cavaleiro de leão -, estava encostado na parede de uma loja, observando o prédio, esperando sua "presa" sair para que ele ficasse a espreita.

0o0o0o0

'- Padre! – a voz pertencia a uma ruiva sorridente que entrava na secretária da Igreja.'

'- Julie! Como está?'

'- Bem, Padre, desculpa não poder ter vindo ontem e ter saído daquela maneira!'

'- Eu entendo, como está sua tia?'

'- Minha tia?'

'- É! Aquele rapaz chegou todo apressado falando que sua tia estava doente e você saiu toda apressada! Foi por isso que não veio ontem, não?'

'- Claro! – respondeu a jovem confusa, se lembrava que o Anjo havia aparecido no meio da Igreja com a presença do padre, mas pelo jeito deviam ter mexido na memória do senhor em nome do sigilo da missão - Ela está bem melhor, por isso eu vim aqui avisar e me desculpar, não deu para ligar ontem!'

'- Eu entendo Julie, mas ontem o pequeno Dimitri veio a sua procura, assim como os outros alunos, mas diferentemente dos outros quando avisei que você não tinha vindo, ficou esperando.'

'- Tadinho! Tenho certeza que ele seria um excelente aluno se pudesse praticar!'

'- Infelizmente ele é cego, mas vai ser um grande homem quando crescer, Julie, e mesmo que não possa participar das suas aulas de capoeira, apenas o incentivo que conseguimos dar a ele já é algo valioso!'

'- Concordo padre...'

Do lado de fora, mergulhado na sombra, estava o cavaleiro de Libra, apenas observando e esperando para continuar sua missão. Seguir o anjo, ou seu representante, por todo lugar e enviar seus – eventuais -comentários a respeito do que poderia acontecer.

0o0o0o0o0

'-Será que ela está em casa? – perguntou Shion.'

'- Creio que sim, eu senti e ainda sinto aquele cosmo aqui... – respondeu Saga, batendo a porta daquela casa.'

'- Pronto? Olá! Entrem! – a garota sorriu normalmente - grande mestre, Saga, o que os trazem até mim?'

'- Olá Hellen! Como está? – perguntou Shion.'

'- Bem Mestre. E vocês? Querem um café? – Hellen apresentava um sorriso enigmático, que poderia ser considerado até mesmo sarcástico e os olhos pareciam estar curiosos e se alguém prestasse muita atenção ou fosse muito perceptível, veria... Dúvida.'

'- Não , obrigado – respondeu Saga, enquanto eles se sentavam no sofá – Vou ser direto. Onde você andou esse ultimo dia em que esteve desaparecida?'

'- Isso não é problema seu Saga, nem seu Mestre Shion, desculpe a falta de educação, mas da minha vida, cuido eu.'

'- Apenas gostaríamos de saber – começou Shion – pois, como deve ter visto nos noticiários vários locais andaram sendo atacados e você andou desaparecida...'

'- Isso não quer dizer nada – retrucou a outra seca.'

'- Infelizmente, Hellen, eu me confrontei com uma dessas pessoas e... Ela tinha a sua face! – falou Gêmeos com toda calma.'

'- Como? Isso não é possível!'

'- É sim! E como você desapareceu ontem...'

'- Não! – ela quase gritou revoltada – Acontece que ontem eu estava com cólica, dor de cabeça, e meu humor, como vocês viram não anda dos melhores... Creio que uma outra pessoa... Uma amazona poderia entender melhor o que é isso, do que vocês... Então preferi ficar refugiada no meu quarto... – falou de forma bastante direta e um tanto mal-humorada em ter de revelar isso.'

'- Entendo... – Shion e Saga trocaram olhares rápidos enquanto Shion respondia – desculpe por desconfiar de você Hellen, mas os fatos...'

'- Eu sei... Mostravam o contrário...'

'- Bem... Estamos indo então... – despediu-se Saga, encaminhando-se para a porta juntamente com Shion.'

'- Até mais! – respondeu a mulher sorrindo.'

'- Até... – Saga acenou e fechou a porta.'

Os dois homens caminharam um pouco até uma distancia mais... Segura, para então voltarem a falar...

'- O que achou, Saga?'

'- Estranho... Pode ser que sim...'

'- Pode ser que não...'

'- É... Vou tentar segui-la sem chamar a sua atenção... Porque o cosmo dela ainda bate com o que eu enfrentei, sei que por ser uma antiga amazona já tinha cosmo, mas está mais... Forte e diferente...'

0o0o0o0

'- Ela ainda continua dormindo?'-perguntou um homem de jaleco entrando em uma sala cheia de vídeos que mostravam imagens de uma casa em vários ângulos.

'- Acordou a pouco, professor. Já estava pensando em enviar uma equipe para vê-la, pois podia estar doente. Agora está estudando.'

'- Bobagem. O espécime é perfeito! Imune a estas doenças que afligem as crianças normais.'-retrucou o homem, observando em uma tela a menina olhando para um computador e lendo de maneira absurdamente rápida as informações nela.- ' E as fitas com ela dormindo, cadê? Quero analisar!"

'- Lamentamos, senhor... Mas parece que houve alguma interferência eletromagnética nas câmeras que mostram o quarto da espécime.'-um dos vigias falou.-'Quando assumi meu posto, as encontrei fora do ar.'

'- Kuroda! Era o responsável pelo turno anterior?'-o cientista chamou o funcionário que se preparava para sair.'

'- Hai.'-respondeu rapidamente.

'- E não foi verificar o erro?'

'- Eu fui senhor. E o espécime estava dormindo, então como recebemos ordens de não interferir diretamente no ambiente, deixei a manutenção para quando ela estivesse acordada e fora do quarto!'

'- Certo...'-o professor Osugi parecia desconfiado e preocupado.-' Mantenham-me informado se...'-ele esbarra em um rapaz de cabelos azuis, vestido como faxineiro.-'Olha por onde anda!"

Osugi saiu ainda pensando na segurança de Tsubame.

'- Desculpe, senhor.'- respondeu o "faxineiro", que recolhia os cestos de lixo, lançando um olhar rapidamente para a tela e para a menina que aparecia nela. Se perguntando como podiam tratar uma criança como se fosse um animal de laboratório e se controlando para não mandar todos pelos ares com sua Antares por isso.

Estava certo que até algumas horas atrás, podia considerá-la uma inimiga. Mas agora via apenas uma menina perdida e solitária. E isso revoltou ainda mais Milo.

'- Como podem...- o homem chamado Kuroda comentou e os demais, incluindo Milo olharam para ele. - É apenas uma criança! Não deveria ficar ali e sim brincando com outras crianças da sua idade!'

'- Não deixe o professor Osugi te ouvir, ou ele te manda embora.'-um dos colegas avisou.-'Ele acha que sentimentos atrapalhariam a pesquisa.'

'- Bobeira...Ele é o mais preocupado com a menina! Não pode deixar que os figurões que financiam isto saibam.'-outro comentou.

'- Alguém deveria tirá-la daqui!'- Milo murmurou baixinho, pensando seriamente em fazê-lo. E certamente iria ouvir um discurso enorme sobre responsabilidade do Kamus, Shion e companhia pelo o que iria fazer...Mas já estava acostumado mesmo com isso.

_Continua..._

_Capitulo por Sinistra Negra, Yuki, Petit Ange e Juli-chan._

**N/A:**Para quem lê desculpa a demora, mas lembrem é uma fic escrita a varias mãos então tudo vai e volta antes de estar decididos (Próxima fic a ser atualizada, se tudo der certo será Sangue e Vinho)


End file.
